Одна жизнь
by SpringTea
Summary: Светлые времена правления Белоснежки. Она получила корону, обрела свободу, но началась ли новая жизнь для нее? Или призраки прошлого все еще не отпускают душу. И правда ли все закончилось в тот день, и смерть забрала жестокую королеву?
1. Chapter 1

_История есть в некотором роде продолжением моего прошлого фика «Чаши весов». Происходит во вселенной, где Равенна была жестоким правителем, но вместе с тем логичным и последовательным. Белоснежка же находилась в ее полном подчинении, без права голоса. _

Лопата легко вошла в рыхлую землю - нужно было выкопать небольшую яму. Сильные руки устали, но продолжали копать. Работа не настолько тяжелая, бывало и хуже, но когда почти не видишь результат - уже ничего не хочется. Много лет, год от года только сложнее, но ведь жить хочется, ведь жить как-то надо.

Мужчина остановился.

Был погружен в свои мысли и не сразу смог понять, что привлекло внимание, всмотрелся в почву… Нет… Тыльной стороной ладони протер лоб. Не может быть. Присел на корточках, положил лопату и нагнулся, чтоб лучше рассмотреть. Нет. Оглянулся, никого ли нет поблизости – он сам, вернулся взглядом. Это был зеленый росток. Нежный, только показался на поверхности. Росток на этих полумертвых землях. Дотронулся грязными пальцами и тут же одернул руку, боясь, что даже легкое касание может повредить его. Сколько лет бился, чтоб вырастить что-то пригодное в пищу, а росток сам проклюнулся, словно пришло его время. Осторожно расчистил почву вокруг и какое-то время просто смотрел, но затем пошел во двор, где рано постаревшая от тяжелой работы женщина доставала из колодца ведро воды.

- Пойди ко мне! – крикнул ей и поманил рукой.

Женщина отставила ведро и молча пошла за мужем.

Они вместе стояли и смотрели на росток, как на что-то чужое и неизвестное.

- Не может быть, - прошептала женщина.

- Мертва она, - ответил муж голосом, не верящим в свои же слова. – Значит, мертва, - уже увереннее. – Иначе бы это было невозможно.

Обнял жену, впервые за долгое время. Чувствовал прилив сил. Женщина продолжала смотреть на росток: «Мертва. Значит, спасены».

Охотник с ноги открыл дверь, врываясь в зал для обедов, стража тут же направила на него копья, но, узнав, отступила на шаг назад. Охотник одарил их гневным взглядом, сейчас он был бы не против сорвать на ком-то злость пусть даже это было бы в высшей мере непрофессионально. Форма, что была на нем, раздражала, сейчас он хотел быть просто Охотником, но никак не командующим личной стражей Ее Величества. В зале никого не было, Эрик сжал руку в кулак – ему же сказали, что она здесь. Шумно вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, разумнее было остановиться и просто подумать, а не бежать сюда, едва узнав, но эмоции просто сожгли здравый разум. Проблемы, заботы, поручения и обязанности – Эрик не страдал горячей головой, чтоб срываться по любому поводу, но этот повод был необычным. Если бы на секунду остановился подумать, что же его больше всего разозлило, то не сразу смог бы выделить, и только много позже сказал бы, что именно недоверие задело сильнее.

Открыл вторую дверь, но и здесь было пусто, тогда прошел через помещение к следующей – ведь должна же где-то быть!

Она стояла посреди просторной комнаты, босая на ковре, и портниха снимала мерки. Плечи и спина были открыты – мужчине не подобало видеть ее в таком виде, но Эрик и не думал извиняться, а она – даже не подумала прикрыться. Портниха возмущенно набросила на нее свой платок – похоже женщину более ее госпожи возмутило его поведение.

- Вы что-то хотели, командующий?

Ровный тон, только холодная вежливость.

Эрик посмотрел на девушку, потом на портниху:

- Выйди, - мрачно сказал последней.

Женщина не стала противиться и покинула комнату. Девушка осталась так же стоять на ковре в недошитом платье, с платком на плечах, спокойно смотрела на него.

- Я даже не буду спрашивать, какое право Вы имеете врываться сюда, командующий Эрик. Надеюсь, тому была серьезная причина.

- Ты… - сквозь зубы. – Почему ты не сказала мне?

Он знал, что нельзя так говорить с ней, и не важно, что было и что их связывало, он не должен был так говорить с ней, но это все настолько выбило из колеи, что она сама не имела право осуждать его. Он пришел сюда как Охотник, и стоявшая перед ним не была сейчас королевой – так он хотел сейчас говорить с ней.

- Не потрудитесь объяснить мне.

Эрик сжал рукоять меча на поясе. Это напряжение должно покинуть его, иначе он разрушит все в этой комнате, но ее сдержанное спокойствие только еще больше раздражало.

- Вильям знает?

- О чем ты говоришь, Эрик?

Наконец-то она говорит с ним так, как надо. В конце концов, она знала, кого берет себе на службу. Выдохнул воздух, нужно говорить спокойно, ведь гневом он ничего не добьется.

- Сегодня мне отказали в доступе в дальнюю часть южного крыла, - начал он, подбирая слова. – За все это время я ни разу там не был и решил проверить работу стражи. Мне отказали. – Саркастически улыбнулся: - Отказали командующему личной стражи королевы. Отказали в этот… Тогда я спросил, кто же имеет доступ? Кто мог быть по чину выше меня? Королева. Только королева имеет право посещать эту часть замка. – Эрик поднял руки, показывая ладони: - Это личное дело Ее Величество, я не влезаю. Но я только спросил, какой код у стражи этого крыла – и мне сказали, синий. И я подумал, что это, должно быть, какая-то ошибка, у нас не могло быть синего кода, ведь синий – код для военнопленных. Мы не в состоянии войны и никого из верных…прежней власти не осталось, так как же, черт побери, может быть синий код?! В южном крыле - даже не в подземельях! Тогда я решил сам все узнать, - сделал паузу, следя за ее реакцией, но лицо девушки было как и прежде непроницаемым. – Ты лично отобрала стражу? Они хороши. Но я, - показал на себя, - я оказался лучше. Когда ты собиралась сказать мне, Белоснежка? Или ты вовсе не собиралась, думая, что я настолько туп, что ничего не узнаю?

Белоснежка смотрела на него, его слова не вызвали никакой реакции на ее лице – все тот же спокойный взгляд, но в глазах холод.

- Ты сам ответил: это личное дело Ее Величества.

- Прошло полгода, - Эрик издал смешок. – Шесть чертовых месяцев, когда мы тратили столько сил на восстановление, когда мы возрождали все это, когда мы…прекратили наконец тот кошмар, который творился на всех этих землях, а теперь я узнаю, что та, которая виновна во всем этом, не только не мертва, но и находится в самом сердце главного замка! И даже не в камере, закованная в кандалы, посаженная на цепь, как собака, а в своих собственных покоях!

Она не прерывала его, давая возможность высказать все, что копилось.

- Это – мое решение, Эрик.

- Зачем?! – едва ли не задохнулся он.

- Решение королевы не обсуждается.

«Значит, так ты заговорила? Решение королевы. Хорошо…отлично».

Эрик подошел ближе, нарушая ее личные границы.

- Ты осознаешь, что ты делаешь? – спросил он, глядя сверху вниз. – Я не виню тебя за то, что ты не смогла этого сделать. Я…я даже рад, что твои руки не замарались этой грязной кровью, но почему ты мне не сказала? Прямо сейчас я могу пойти и закончить все это. И никто не узнает.

Гнев отпустил его. Не видел перед собой королеву, а видел ту самую хрупкую девушку, которую впервые встретил и на плечах которой оказалась слишком тяжелая ноша, но на то он и был с ней, чтоб помочь нести ее, чтоб показать, что она может положиться на него. Он не должен был давать гневу выход, ведь она не виновата, боги, ведь он действительно был рад, что ее руки оказались чисты, что на сердце ее не лежит груз этой грязной смерти.

- Нет, - жестко, слишком уверенно.

- Нет?

- Ты не сделаешь этого.

Твердо, ни секунды не сомневаясь в ответе, глядя прямо в его глаза. Повернулась, пошла к зеркалу. Эрик стоял не понимая, как она могла это сказать, ничего не понимая. Белоснежка потеряла к нему интерес – теперь просто рассматривала свое платье.

- Она пленная, Эрик. Все меры предосторожности соблюдены, сейчас она не представляет опасности.

- Зачем она тебе?

На ее губах промелькнула улыбка.

- Никогда не знаешь, где потребуется королевская кровь.

Эрик скривился. Он знал эту фразу и от того стало тошно.

- Мне идет? – Белоснежка снова повернулась к нему, убрала платок с плеч.

- Вильям знает?

- Вильям не должен знать.

Эрик кивнул, мол, он и не ожидал услышать другого ответа.

- Ты будешь красивой невестой, - сухо сказал он и ушел.

Белоснежка посмотрела на закрывшуюся дверь и повернулась обратно к зеркалу.

Эрик вышел на улицу, к нему сразу подошли люди – вернулись дела, требующие немедленного решения, но он проигнорировал их. Сейчас нужно побыть подальше от всех, собраться с мыслями. Черт, он просто не хотел сорваться на ком-то, ставя свою репутацию…Да какая в сущности репутация?! Кем он прикидывается? Как был простым охотником, так и остался. Ничего с тех пор не изменилось, только обертка, в которую сам себя завернул. Нет… разве так уж ничего? Эрик сел в дальнем конце сада, почти у стены. _Она_ изменилась. Все осталось прежним, а она изменилась. Эрик играл свою новую роль командующего личной стражи, она смеялась – ведь это все несерьезно, она и просила его занять эту должность не серьезно, а так, чтоб просто был поближе к ней, чтоб было с кем поговорить. Вначале она вела себя так, словно все это – только случайность и им всем нужно немного подыграть…судьбе или кому там, а потом все разойдутся по домам. Одна играет королеву, другой – ее охрану, третий…у третьего тоже есть своя роль. Она нервничала, отчаянно старалась сделать все правильно и соответствовать ожиданиям. И он старался, и делал вид, что не замечает ее почти слез, когда что-то не получается. Делал вид, что ничего не знает, что прошлого у нее нет или что в нем нет ничего того, что хотелось бы забыть, и не было этой битвы, и не было…_ее_.

Ворон сел на ветвь дерева и пронзительно каркнул. Эрик поморщился. Он не заметил, как их роли стали их жизнями – все стало вдруг серьезно, так, как, наверно, и должно было быть. Она была королевой, он – ее подданным. Она должна была принимать нелегкие решения, отвечать за свои поступки. Она оставалась для него той девушкой, которою впервые увидел – боги, он просто не хотел видеть иначе. Она была королевой. Он – ее подданным. И она ничего не была ему должна: за то, что спас ее жизнь, расплатилась тем, что спасла жизни их всех.

Это – ее решение. Значит, она о чем-то думает, значит, ей что-то надо. Проклятый ад, да что ей может быть надо от этой твари?! От этой чумы, которая должна была гнить в земле, а вместо этого – жива и ходит почти как свободная по замку. Уму не постижимо! Нет, ведь это не малодушие – Эрик плюнул – Белоснежка никогда не была слабой в его глазах. Полгода, пол чертовых года! Как он мог не заметить? Она приходит к ней? Приходит ли Белоснежка к ней, к этой мерзости?..

Зачем?

Она изменилась. Она уже не играла в королеву, она принимала все, как должное. И властность, что появилась в ней и жесткость в голосе – все это свидетельствовало о том, что та девушка, пленная башни замка, осталась в прошлом.

Поискал камень. Ворон посмотрел на него и снова каркнул. Быстрым движением Эрик замахнулся и бросил – птица упала на землю. Встал и подошел – была еще жива, тогда он без сожаления наступил на ее голову и держал какое-то время, вдавливая. Ворон. Он ненавидел воронье.

В сердце обида, что вышла из гнева, снова превращалась в гнев. Последний месяц он сам того не желая, постоянно думал о ней – о ней с Вильямом. В конце концов, на что он надеялся? – что между ним и принцем она выберет его? Какого-то охотника? Королева и охотник. Невозможно. Да и он сам бы не согласился – какой из него король? Когда Вильям готовился к этому всю свою жизнь. Но мысли не шли из головы. Любила она Вильяма? Никогда не видел подтверждения этому: ни единого взгляда, ни слова – нет, она не любила его, а он, у него все еще были чувства к ней. Любила ли она Эрика? Белоснежка оказалась меж двух огней.

«Ради богов, она выходит замуж…». И Вильям не знает. Никто, даже стража не знает, кого на само деле охраняет. Черт побери, зачем?


	2. Chapter 2

- Невеста?

Белоснежка вздрогнула, услышав насмешливый голос, резко повернулась, но никого не было. Показалось. В последнее время ей много чего _кажется_. Сняла платье и положила на кресло, помедлила, не спеша одеваться.

Теперь знал Эрик. Но ведь она и не надеялась сохранить это в тайне. Шесть месяцев делать из этого тайну за семью печатями даже от самых близких, даже от приближенных к королеве – не безумие ли? Теперь Эрик узнал. И Белоснежка одновременно была и рада и…напугана. Наконец этот груз частично спал с плеч, но, что Эрик будет думать? На что это похоже? На то, что рассудок действующей королевы помутился, и она не может выполнять свои обязанности. Нет, Белоснежка не хочет сейчас об этом думать. Она быстро надевает свое повседневное платье, выходит из комнаты – сегодня много дел, а, если даже и не много, то всегда найдется, чем себя занять. Она занимает свой день так, чтоб не иметь долгих перерывов – так легче, так меньше времени на мысли. А теперь еще и эта церемония. Белоснежка отдает указания, следит за выполнением, проверяет и контролирует. Потому что так надо – королева должна знать обо всем, что происходит в ее замке и королевстве.

Контроль.

Белоснежка старается не думать, что эта форма правления исходит не из ее собственного опыта, а из памяти о других временах, тем более она не хочет и мысли допускать, куда все может завести, если слишком увлечься. Нет, она знает меру и она учится на чужих ошибках. Со стороны она выглядит почти святой – не щадит себя, забывает про свои потребности, полностью посвящая себя служению народу, возрождению того, что стало руинами за эти годы. И у нее получается – все возвращается на круги своя. Она встречается с людьми, они поднимают руки, когда она проезжает через деревни, они смотрят на нее и в глазах их вера. Белоснежка чувствует смущение, каждый выход к ним дается ей с трудом – если бы могла, заперлась бы в стенах своего замка, но ведь так нельзя. Контроль – он должен чувствоваться всегда. Со стороны она для многих выглядит воплощением идеального правителя, у которого еще все впереди. И кто может предположить, что все ее действия под собой имеют вовсе не столь благородные мотивы.

Белоснежка забывается в своих обязанностях. Это дает ей возможность убежать от себя. В первые месяцы она перебарывает себя, ведет себя так, словно эта власть дана ей только на время – она много еще не знает, но чем дальше, тем больше входит во все. И ей начинает нравиться.

Белоснежка ищет оправдание. Чтобы ее поступки и достижения перечеркнули лишь одну минуту слабости в прошлом. Кто знает, какой бы королевой она была, если б смогла тогда сделать то, чего от нее ждали. Белоснежка старается не думать о том, что свое правление она строит на обмане.

Эрик знает. А дальше все может пойти как по цепочке, и очень скоро ей, возможно, придется все объяснять уже не ему, а всему народу. «Это – предательство, - думает она. – В их глазах это будет ничем кроме предательства. Но так и есть. Только одна может править, а это означает смерть другой. И они не назовут это благородством». Но она даст им короля – разве не этого они ждут от нее? Первый долг будет уплачен.

- Поставки в дальние участки налажены, моя королева.

Белоснежка рассеянно кивает, пока один из советников показывает на карте места, давая отчет. Смотрит в его глаза и смотрит на карту, где появляются метки.

За одним уплаченным долгом должна последовать уплата другого, и лучше в сроки, не превышающие один год. Она не тиран – ей нужно уметь подчинять свою волю воли народа, даже если это и предполагает наступить себе на горло. А дальше она гипотетически может быть свободна, но Белоснежка не представляет, что это может быть за свобода – не более оконца в темной башне. Отворачивается от карты – сравнение слишком болезненно. Советник принимает это на свой счет и замолкает.

- Нет, продолжайте, - говорит королева, слыша, как воцарилось молчание.

Советник вежливо кивает:

- Уровень жизни…

Все это время Белоснежка пытается решить проблему, избегая смотреть на нее. Что бы она ни делала, как бы увлечена не была заботами, фоном для ее мыслей всегда остается южное крыло замка, и нетерпение завладевает ею каждый раз, когда день подходит к концу.

И спустя время, когда солнце начало садиться за горизонт, действующая королева шла по дорожке сада в направлении восточной стороны замка. Эрика больше не видели, и никто не знал, куда он ушел. Белоснежка не волновалась, она еще успеет переговорить с ним, а сейчас…сейчас ее ждут дела.

- Моя королева?

Голос вырвал ее из мыслей. Нет, только не сейчас. Собралась, повернулась с улыбкой на губах. К ней шел Вильям. Уверенный, спокойный, гордый.

- Вильям.

Он подошел и взял ее за руку. Белоснежка подавила желание высвободиться.

- Я снова не мог найти тебя весь день, - поправил выбившуюся прядь ее волос. – Тебе стоило бы давать себе немного отдыха.

- Дам. Уже скоро, - стараясь, чтоб улыбка не была фальшивой.

Вильям понял, о чем она и усмехнулся.

- Ты не видел Эрика?

- Нет, - сухо. – Дела командующего меня не обходят.

Он не любит, когда речь заходит об Охотнике, он думает, что командующий личной стражи королевы до сих пор может стоять между ними. Эрик все еще конкурент, с которым приходится мириться. Но ненадолго, когда он станет королем, все изменится.

- Мне нужно сделать последнее дело на сегодня.

Белоснежка отходит от него, но Вильям продолжает держать ее руку.

- Разреши помочь тебе. И мы вместе поужинаем. Я уже забыл, когда мы сидели за одним столом, - в голосе почти обида.

- Это мелочь. Я быстро справлюсь.

- Пойдем вместе.

Она едва сдерживает жесткое «Нет!», снова подходит к нему, кладет руку на щеку, глядя в глаза.

- Все в порядке. Просто дождись меня.

Целует его, едва касаясь губами губ. Он хочет большего, но она быстро отступает и уходит. Вильям остается стоять, провожая ее взглядом. И это тоже только вопрос времени, когда она вся будет принадлежать ему. Только ему – своему королю.

Белоснежка быстро идет по восточному крылу, ускоряя шаг, словно так может отогнать мысли. Снова и снова говоря себе, что это ее долг, что она сама приняла свою участь, и никто не толкал ее по этой дороге. Потом она пытается заставить себя поверить в то, что ей повезло, ведь не будь Вильяма, ей пришлось бы выйти замуж за чужого человека, и кто знает, каким бы он был. Вильяма она знает. К Вильяму она…питает чувства. Это лучший расклад.

Но все мысли остаются позади, стоит ей переступить невидимую черту. Все отходит на задний план. Это место заколдовано, оно действует на нее подавляюще, но именно сюда каждый вечер желание гонит ее приходить.

- Отчет.

Говорит она стражнику.

- Да, моя королева. Субъект…

Она сама приказала использовать именно это слово – оно обезличивает, оно унижает. Так и нужно.

- …весь день находился в одной комнате. Ничего не просил. Все инструкции выполнены.

- Хорошо…

Она задерживается, глядя на дверь в конце коридора. Нужно идти, но она никак не может заставить себя. Когда дверь неожиданно открывается, Белоснежка вздрагивает, но выходит только еще один стражник и, видя ее, быстро подходит.

- Моя королева.

- Да?

И на мгновенье ею овладевает чувство, словно все вернулось вспять, и стражник пришел за ней, чтоб вести в королевские покои. Становится не по себе, она ждет, что сейчас ее грубо толкнут вперед.

- Субъект выразил желание, чтоб Вы посетили место заключения.

Белоснежка сморит на стражника, не улавливая сути слов. Наконец смысл доходит до нее, но снова в искажении – ее снова ведут к Королеве. Делает неуверенный шаг, затем второй более уверенный, стряхивая наваждение. Нет ничего дурного в том, чтоб посещать заключенных, если это ее воля…

Нет, не ее.

Идет по коридору, останавливается у двери. За все это время она была там всего несколько раз. Тайно, так, чтоб заключенная не видела ее, но что-то подсказывало Белоснежке, что ее визиты не оставались незамеченными. Стража стала позади.

- Останьтесь. Я сама.

Стражники молча повиновались.

Белоснежка взялась за ручку и, затаив дыхание, толкнула дверь. Она оказалась в просторном помещении, служившем и спальней и обеденным залом. Оглянулась, но никого не увидела.

- Я ждала тебя, - вдруг услышала она властный голос. – Но, видать, у действующей королевы слишком много забот, чтоб помнить о своих заключенных.

Белоснежка сжала руку в кулак:

– Королевы часто грешат этим.

Равенна сидела на стуле у небольшого круглого столика. Нога на ногу, она была в простом платье, без украшений, с просто заплетенными волосами. Холодна, спокойна. Это было место ее заточения, но Белоснежка чувствовала себя гостьей здесь.

- Да, - подтвердила Равенна. – Но королевы не крадутся ночью к своим заключенным, думая, что их никто не заметит. Впрочем, ты ведь только учишься.

Белоснежка оставила это замечание без ответа. Она не должна поддаваться провокациям. Прошлась по комнате, прикоснулась к покрывалу на кровати, к комоду – пытаясь представить, как она может здесь жить; стараясь выглядеть уверенно, но на самом деле сейчас хотелось быть где угодно только бы подальше отсюда.

- Ты довольна комнатой…Равенна?

И отругала себя в мыслях, что сделала эту паузу перед именем. Равенна. Она никогда так к ней не обращалась. Это было…непозволительно. И исправить ошибку мог только холодный взгляд на нее, но Белоснежка не посмотрела.

- Твоя щедрость – безгранична. Народ должен гордиться своей королевой, ведь ее сердце так светло, что даже злейшему врагу она отводит место в своем замке, вместо того, чтоб свершить правосудие.

- Правосудие уже свершилось, - Белоснежка повернулась к ней. – Ты повержена. Ты стала прошлым, а настоящее у меня в руках. И в этом твое наказание.

- Так ли далеко позади осталось прошлое?

Равенна встала и подошла к Белоснежке. Королева напряглась, стоило усилий не сделать шаг назад, но Равенна прошла мимо нее и села на кровати.

- Мне кажется, - продолжила, и Белоснежка чувствовала ее взгляд на себе, - прошлое еще долго будет здесь.

Девушка повернулась: Равенна полулежала на кровати, облокачиваясь на подушку, в руках она держала книгу и просматривала страницы. Белоснежка хотела что-то сказать, но не нашла что и пошла к двери. Но стоило ей взяться за ручку, как снова прозвучал голос:

- Ведь ничего в корне не изменилось, моя дорогая, - девушка резко повернулась, но Равенна все так же просматривала страницы книги, не поднимая глаз на нее. – Раньше ты подчинялась Королеве, теперь ты будешь подчиняться королю. Видишь, в корне ничего.

Белоснежка вышла из покоев и пошла быстрым шагом. Ее начало знобить, холод просачивался сквозь одежду, отнимая силы. Быстрее, быстрее…Подальше. От себя и от своих ошибок. Она не собиралась идти туда, это не было в ее планах ни сегодня, ни в ближайшее время, так почему же она поддалась? _Субъект выразил желание_…но она королева, и в ее власти отказать, к тому же Равенна, она же только…только пленная. Да, Белоснежка оставила ее в живых и теперь нужно как-то жить с этой минутной слабостью прошлого, и она не собиралась избегать ответственности. Равенна…имя все еще вызывало во всем теле реакцию, за что презирала себя. Равенна должна понять, на каких правах находится здесь. Правах – о нет, только благодаря милости действующей королевы, только с ее позволения, и действующая королева следит за каждым ее шагом, как и она следила за Белоснежкой. Все изменилось. «В корне, Равенна, ты права, - почувствовала, как внутри зарождается гнев. – Я слишком долго пряталась за своими обязанностями. Пора прояснить некоторые аспекты твоей и моей жизни».

Ужин в компании Вильяма вызвал только раздражение, которое как могла скрывала за маской вежливости. Было время, когда она ценила его общество, ведь он был умен, мог поддержать разговор и даже иногда помочь дельным советом. Он и правда был лучшей партией для нее и король из него должен был быть хороший, но, боги, как же она не хотела думать об этом всем. Чем ближе была дата, тем больше хотелось отстраниться, сделать вид, что не с ней происходит. Устала, слишком устала для всего этого. Была неправа, чувствовала себя бесконечно неправой, что поступает так, а не иначе, что ничего кроме раздражения не чувствует, что не так должна вести себя королева и будущая невеста. Молила, чтоб он ничего не заметил.

Но он начал догадываться. Даже не видела, но чувствовала, что подозревает ее в чем-то, словно еще немного и он начнет видеть ее насквозь. Не выдержит. Одного такого рядом с ней достаточно.

Охотник. Где же его черти носят?

Белоснежка зашла в свои покои и плотно прикрыла дверь. Наконец она осталась одна. Этот день, наконец, закончился и она может сбросить с себя всю эту фальшивую игру и быть собой. Разделась и легла в кровать. В покоях было темно, но глаза быстро привыкли. Темнота давно перестала быть для нее чем-то пугающим, неизвестным. Слишком долго в темноте, чтоб отвыкнуть от света. Лежала, не закрывая глаз, прислушиваясь к темноте вокруг, пыталась расслабиться, но долго не могла – напряжение никак не покидало тело.

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем сон сковал ее, ограждая от всего. Неслышно открылась дверь, и шаги никак не нарушили тишину – кто-то вошел в комнату, оставаясь никем незамеченным. Кто-то стал у кровати, где беспокойно спала молодая девушка, отодвинул одеяло и лег рядом. Белоснежка повернулась на бок. Движение возле себя заставило ее приоткрыть глаза: она еще даже не разглядела, кто был возле, когда рука зажала ей рот. Белоснежка вздрогнула от неожиданности.

- Не бойся, - горячий шепот. – Ведь это только я.

Глаза сфокусировались, по очертаниям поняла, кто лежал рядом с ней, почувствовала тепло чужого тела.

- Ты ведь ждала меня.

Белоснежка осторожно отстранила руку, давая понять, что не будет звать на помощь.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? Стража первым делом придет сюда.

- Стража спит, - улыбка. – Как и всё вокруг.

- Ты не должна быть здесь.

Белоснежка захотела встать, но Равенна задержала ее.

- Я там, где хочу быть, - жестко сказала она. – И ты мне не указ.

Равенна переместилась на нее, прижимая всем телом.

- Этого ты хотела, моя милая? Приказывать самой Королеве? Держать ее в заточении? Ты зашла слишком далеко в своих иллюзиях.

Белоснежка почувствовала, как комната наполнилась жаром, но она не могла позволить всему этому происходить с ней, только не сейчас, не снова.

- Я, - сказала она, глядя в глаза перед собой. – _Я_ здесь королева, - чтоб голос звучал как можно тверже. – Я распоряжаюсь твоей жизнью.

- Играй да не заигрывайся.

Равенна жадно поцеловала ее, и Белоснежка не сразу поняла, что отвечает ей с тем же пылом. Не так, не так… Все в ней кричало, что нужно прекратить это, что она может прекратить это, но силы испарялись, и она позволяла бывшей королеве задрать исподнее, водить руками по своему телу, оставляя на коже неглубокие ранки от ногтей. Ее сознание кричало, ее воля пыталась приказывать, но она не могла ничего сделать.

- Потому, что ты все еще в прошлом, моя девочка, - прошептала Равенна. – В _нашем_ прошлом.

И тогда что-то появилось в ней. Что-то вернулось к ней, возвращая власть над собственным телом.

- Нет!

Оттолкнула.

- Нет! – твердо.

Равенна засмеялась:

- Ты будешь возвращаться ко мне снова и снова. Всегда.

Смех ее раздавался по всей комнате, Белоснежка пыталась заглушить его, сжимала голову, но он не прекращался.

Пока она не проснулась.


	3. Chapter 3

Охотник дождался, когда закончится аудиенция и Белоснежка выйдет в сад. Подошел к ней спокойный и уверенный – хотел, чтоб то, что скажет, не выглядело спонтанным решением. Эти мысли и без того не давали ему покоя уже долгое время, теперь же чаша переполнилась и Эрик уже не хотел бежать от вопросов самому себе. Пришло время это сделать.

Белоснежка выглядела усталой, наверно, она снова плохо спала, что, впрочем, неудивительно. Сомнение снова закралось в сердце при виде ее такой, но отбросил. В конце концов, у нее есть Вильям – ее будущий муж. А ему, Охотнику, здесь уже нечего делать.

- Эрик? – спросила она немного удивленно. – Где ты был все это время?

- Занимался своими обязанностями.

- Ты заставил меня переживать.

- Не стоит, я могу о себе позаботиться.

- Знаю.

Солнце ярко светило, и в его лучах она казалась еще прекраснее. Он не хотел на нее смотреть, но не мог отвести глаз. Поэтому нужно закончить все. Здесь ему просто нет места, как никогда не было.

- Я ухожу.

Сухо сказал Эрик. Белоснежка посмотрела на него, и в ее глазах читалось непонимание.

- Куда?

Пожал плечами.

- На запад. Я слышал, там осваивают новые земли. Пока руки сильные, без работы не пропаду.

- Здесь твоя работа, - сказала жестко. – Здесь твои обязанности и здесь твой долг перед королевством.

Эрик отвел взгляд.

- Свой долг перед королевой я уже отдал. Не требуй больше, чем следует.

- Объясни свое решение.

Говорила с ним, как с поданным, но, наверно, так и должно было быть, Эрик совсем не хотел слезливых прощаний.

- Мне здесь нет места, моя королева. Найдутся люди, которые будут выполнять мою работу гораздо лучше меня, и ты это знаешь…

- За все это время не было ни одного инцидента.

Утер нос:

- Повезло.

- Я не даю свое согласие. Возвращайся.

Белоснежка повернулась, чтоб идти, но он остановил ее:

- Не будь столь эгоистичной. Твой статус не оправдание.

- Эгоистичной? – повернулась.

- Зачем я тебе здесь, Белоснежка? Зачем, скажи. – Она сразу не нашла, что ответить, и Эрик продолжил: - Ты хочешь иметь все: корону, королевство, Вильяма, меня…даже ее. А так не будет. Твоя власть не даст тебе всего, что ты хочешь – не заблуждайся. Я ухожу. Это мое решение. И ущерба ни королевству, ни тебе это не причинит.

Белоснежка смотрела на него с каким-то неверием, словно он сказал что-то страшное.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – тихо спросила она. – Откуда столько уверенности?

- Зачем я тебе?

Нет, он не хотел спрашивать, но вопрос сам вырвался, и теперь это похоже, что ему не все равно, что уходит он не потому, что так решил, а потому что не в силах терпеть то, что она…с другим. Теперь он вынуждает ее и, быть может, вынуждает на ложь в ответе.

- Все из-за Вильяма?

- Это все, - развел руками, - не мой дом. Я думал, что все изменится, но для меня в сущности ничего не изменилось. Поэтому просто прими мою отставку.

- Ты нужен мне, Эрик.

Охотник улыбнулся, двумя пальцами осторожно дотронулся до ее лба.

- Ты _думаешь_, что нужен. На самом деле тебе никто не нужен, чтоб хорошо делать то, что ты делаешь. Ты достойна носить корону, и тебе никто не нужен, чтоб придерживать ее. Я рад, что судьба свела меня с тобой. Рад.

Он поклонился и пошел.

- Эрик, - позвала Белоснежка, но не обернулся.

Будь его воля, уехал бы в тот же день, но не мог, нужно было выждать еще несколько дней. В любом случае, до свадьбы он покинет замок, а это время можно потратить на завершение всех дел. Эрик шел, не оборачиваясь. На секунду поднял голову – что-то привлекло внимание – кто-то стоял в окне и смотрел на него. Южное крыло…Шел, всматриваясь, но видел только очертания. Это была она, кто же еще мог там стоять. Снова сомнение вернулось к нему. Нет, гнать их снова. Эрик должен остаться теперь уже потому, что должен снова защитить Белоснежку от этого зла, которое она же поселила рядом с собой. Нет. Отвернулся и пошел быстрее. Это ее выбор и она сама несет за него ответственность.

Белоснежка стояла, не двигаясь, глядя вслед. Не верила ему, не верила, что может так просто взять и уйти, покинуть ее, когда он все еще так нужен ей. Это выглядело как предательство, неужели он сам не понимает? Да, она королева, но без людей, на которых может положиться, что же она сделает? Это из-за Вильяма? Все равно. Ей все равно. Сейчас есть более важные заботы.

Равенна довольно улыбнулась, когда Охотник повернулся и пошел к замку, оставляя Белоснежку одну среди сада. Она не слышала разговора, но знала, о чем может идти речь. Он сказал ей, что уходит. Прогнозируемо, но, по правде, Равенна считала, что это случится чуть позднее – когда королева выйдет замуж за Вильяма и тот сделает все возможное, чтоб изжить Охотника. Но, быть может, встреча с ней так повлияла на его решение? Равенна вспомнила, как не так давно ее разбудили крики в коридоре – кто-то рвался в покои, но его не пускали. Она встала с постели, оказываясь в одном исподнем, когда дверь резко открылась и в комнату вошел разъяренный Охотник. Она не испугалась, только удивилась, он же – казалось, на мгновенье почва ушла из-под его ног. Смотрел на нее, не понимая, как такое возможно, видя на ее месте не женщину, только отошедшую от сна, а чудовище, вернувшееся к жизни в момент всеобщего празднества.

- Ты!

Выдохнул он. Первый шок прошел и он набросился на нее, пытаясь вцепиться в шею и ему почти удалось – еще мгновенье и она бы упала замертво, но стража вовремя остановила его. Оттащила назад. Равенна дотронулась до горла, но убрала руку и посмотрела на него с нескрываемым презрением. Эрик вырвался.

- Это ненадолго.

Прорычал он и ушел.

Значит, маленькая королева не сказала даже своему самому близкому соратнику. Как интересно. Равенна была тайной, как и Белоснежка сама была ее тайной. В те, другие времена.

В дверь постучали, и в покои вошла служанка в сопровождении стражи, стараясь не смотреть на заключенную, женщина поставила на стол все необходимое для ужина и поспешила уйти. Равенна подождала несколько минут и принялась за еду, ведь она не собирается морить себя голодом, чтобы что-то доказать, к тому же это не лучшим способом сказалось бы на ее внешнем виде, а ей этого совсем не хотелось.

Первое время, конечно, все было иначе. Когда она впервые пришла в себя после сна, единственным желанием было все уничтожить. Все, ничто не должно было остаться, мир просто не мог продолжать свое существование, зная, что его Королева повержена. Все должно было уйти в пучину хаоса, как и она сама должна была в него вернуться, а не проснуться в постели покоев, словно ничего не случилось. Память о том дне изъедала ее, Равенна не находила себе места. Хотела крови, убийства, причинить боль кому-то или себе, но каждый раз ее останавливали – стража была предупреждена и следила за каждым ее шагом, что было унизительно. Казалось, это время тянулось вечно, но на самом деле – не более пары дней. Бывшая королева вернула себе прежнее спокойствие и холодность, ведь она не могла впредь позволять себе подобные всплески ненужных эмоций.

Равенна успокоилась.

Равенна начала ждать.

Ее, Ее Величество, а точнее: неразумную девчонку, возомнившую себя королевой, но, что еще более дерзко – считающее себя _праведной_ королевой, спасительницей всего сущего. Только удачное стечение обстоятельств, небольшое недоразумение и никак не воля богов, в которых Равенна даже не верила. О нет, все вернется на круги своя, стоит только немного подождать. Это даже интересно – наблюдать за ней. В какой-то момент Равенна даже научилась получать от этого определенное удовольствие: Белоснежка старалась, отчаянно пыталась все сделать правильно – не так, как делала та, что была до нее, но рано или поздно она столкнется с выбором, который покроет трещинами ее _святость_. О, Равенну захватывала эта мысль. Раньше были только развлечения, теперь же эта девочка ощутила вкус свободы, и результат этого эксперимента может быть крайне любопытным.

Равенна закончила ужин и, немного почитав перед сном, легла спать. Но прошло всего немного времени, когда ее разбудили. Кто-то зашел в покои, стараясь, чтоб его не услышали, но сон был чутким. Равенна села в кровати, глаза привыкали к темноте, и вскоре она смогла различить фигуру у круглого столика. Равенна улыбнулась:

- Королева пришла проведать заключенную в столь поздний час?

- Оденься, Равенна. Мы выйдем в сад.

- Как прикажет королева.

Женщина встала с кровати, ничуть не смущаясь, сбросила с села ночную сорочку, оставаясь обнаженной - лунный свет очертил изгибы прекрасного тела. Могла просто набросить на себя теплую кофту, но было бы слишком просто. Белоснежка отвернулась, все вздрогнуло в ней при виде Равенны, но она никак не должна была показать, что это ее задевает. Все еще.

Равенна надела теплое платье и подошла к королеве. Белоснежка пропустила ее вперед, где в дверях уже стоял стражник, готовый проводить их в сад. Равенна с интересом наблюдала за ней: держалась уверенно, твердо ступала по земле, голову не опускала, и во взгляде появилась цепкость. В лунном свете, среди деревьев ночного сада Равенна на мгновенье подумала, что благодарна судьбе за то, что та показала ей иное развитие событий. Эта девочка хорошо справлялась и стоило потерпеть немного, чтоб увидеть ее в другом свете. Но, конечно, это не может длиться вечно, скоро все вернется к прежнему укладу. Равенна это знала. Она просто не могла представить, что ее лишили власти навечно. Нет, нет, мать предупреждала об испытаниях на ее пути, мать готовила ее, но мать также обещала, что весь мир падет к ее ногам. Если Равенна сделает правильный выбор.

- Королевство возрождается, - молвила Белоснежка.

- От чего? – с насмешкой.

- От твоего тиранического правления. Оживает как после зимы.

- Ты все еще живешь в сказке, моя милая. Смотри, чтоб переход к реальности не стал слишком болезненным для тебя.

Шли по дорожке, стража следовала в десяти шагах от них.

- Они говорили, что ничего не спасти, пока ты жива, - холодно сказала Белоснежка. – Ты – средоточие зла.

- Давно я не слышала подобных слов, - ответила Равенна с каким-то удовольствием в голосе.

- Но мир возрождается, - продолжала королева. – И ты не стала ему преградой. Я до сих пор не знаю, как объяснить твою жизнь. И до сих пор не знаю, что с тобой делать.

- Ты ждешь, что я буду умолять тебя о чем-то? Делай, что должна, королева.

Вышли к круглой территории, огражденной деревьями, вокруг стояло несколько лавочек. Белоснежка остановилась.

- Будьте в пределах досягаемости голоса, - велела она стражникам.

Те поклонились и ушли.

- Я хочу все прекратить.

Смотрела в сторону, не могла смотреть на эту женщину в двух шагах от нее. Говорила спокойно.

- То, что должно было закончиться в тот день. Но тогда я проявила слабость. Это моя ошибка, и я хочу ее исправить.

Только сейчас Равенна увидела, что на ее поясе висел короткий клинок, Белоснежка взяла его в руку. Равенна скривилась.

- Я удивлена, что ты решилась на это сама, - сказала она с призрением. – Ждала, что пришлешь свое домашнее животное.

Белоснежка сжала рукоять клинка, что костяшки побелели. Вот и все – пришло время, наконец, поставить точку и двигаться дальше. Она сможет, это – то, что не дает ей дышать полной грудью, то, что все еще возводит вокруг нее стены темницы. Она не сможет нормально жить, пока ее самый страшный ночной кошмар дышит с ней одним воздухом, пока взгляд этих зеленых глаз прожигает ее. Пока она не освободится от этого наваждения. Все должно закончиться здесь и сейчас.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдала. Я сделаю это быстро.

Равенна засмеялась.

- Ты думаешь, так ты сможешь избавиться от меня? Ты жалкая маленькая девочка, которая все еще ничему не научилась. Я, - она подошла ближе, - я - то, что всегда будет в тебе. Часть тебя, которую ты постоянно отрицаешь. Равенна понизила голос: - Я навечно в тебе.

Белоснежка подняла голову и посмотрела на нее:

- Я свободна от тебя, - сквозь зубы сказала она.

- Ты больше никогда не будешь от меня свободна. Ты – моя, и ты это знаешь.

- На колени перед королевой!

Равенна медленно покачала головой.

- Не забывайся.

- На колени, Равенна!

Равенна не сдвинулась с места. Белоснежка замахнулась и ударила ее с такой силой, что женщина упала на землю. Она не ожидала такого от себя, но эта женщина должна понять. Нельзя отступать, все уже решено, она не может снова показать слабость. И она делает шаг к ней, Равенна касается разбитой губы, Белоснежка снова бьет ее, набрасывается, прижимает к земле. Потом она будет ненавидеть себя, будет проклинать, будет страдать, но это закончится, она будет свободной. В конце только одна будет править. Равенна смотрит на нее, она даже не пытается закрыться, словно принимает свою участь. Нет, никогда – она никогда не примет это, в ее глазах столько презрения, для нее Белоснежка никогда не была и не будет королевой – только сбежавшей собственностью истинной Королевы. Никогда, и это будит в Белоснежке гнев и отчаянье. Она хочет убить ее уже только потому, что в глазах Равенны она никогда не сможет стать равной ей. Это больно. Почему же это так больно?!

Королева решила. Это – решение королевы.

Острие клинка упирается туда, где должно биться сердце. Но у нее нет сердца. Нет.

- Никогда, - шепчет Равенна. – Уже никогда.

Белоснежка замахивается. Всего секунда, всего мгновенье отделяет ее от свободы. Потом ничего не будет – только пустота. Всего мгновенье. Рука с клинком опускается, но в последний момент он падает на землю рядом.

- Я ненавижу тебя! – кричит Белоснежка, не чувствуя, как по щекам катятся слезы. – Ненавижу! Я сделаю твою жизнь невыносимой! Я брошу тебя в темницу, закую тебя в цепи, я заставлю тебя пережить все это! Ты будешь страдать, будешь умолять меня о пощаде…Ты никогда не увидишь свет! Никогда!..

Голос срывался на рыдания.

Голова на груди Равенны, кулаки на земле. Равенна не двигается. Белоснежка чуть привстает, смотрит в ее глаза, ее лицо всего в дюйме, прижимается губами к ее губам в отчаянном поцелуе. Как же она хочет, чтобы все было иначе: чтоб на ее плечах не лежала эта тяжкая ноша, чтоб она никогда, никогда не была пленной Королевы и чтоб Королева никогда не обращалась с ней, как со своей собственностью. Она хочет, чтоб между ними ничего не было, и этот вечер служил бы точкой отсчета.

Но Равенна не отвечает.

Проходит секунда…две…Белоснежка открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть в ее, но не видит в них ничего – только пустоту. Равенна не отвечает. Тогда она медленно поднимается, и Равенна за ней. Должна встать на ноги, не должна показать…

- Стража! – зовет Белоснежка, к голосу возвращается твердость королевы. Стражники сразу появляются за ее спиной. – Отведите пленную в место заключения.

Больше на Равенну не смотрит. Отворачивается, пока двое стражников берут ее под руки и ведут к замку.

Стоит одна среди ночного сада. В тишине и холоде. Королевство спит. Крик рвется из горла, но сдерживает, хочет упасть на колени и кричать, кричать, кричать. Она так много сил отдает, так старается, так почему же ей не может возвратиться хотя бы часть этого, почему должна столько терпеть?! Взгляд падает на короткий клинок. Поднимает. Была так близка, чтоб, наконец, поставить точку во всем…

Слабая.

Бесконечно слабая.

Не чистая, не благородная, а всего лишь слабая.

Другой рукой касается лезвия, сжимает его, и сталь разрезает плоть. Терпит, сжимает сильнее. Боль пронизывает тело. Прикусывает губу, молчит. Кровь струится по лезвию, капли падают на землю. Отбрасывает. Стон срывается с губ, смотрит на раненную руку – ее кровь, что должна была все прекратить, что могла стать или спасением или смертельным ядом. Ее кровь стала ее же проклятьем. _«Мы связаны. Навсегда»_. Когда Белоснежка ворвалась в зал, когда должна была убить…В тот день ничего не изменилось. Цепи только больше натянулись, связывая их.


	4. Chapter 4

Вильям услышал шаги в коридоре и замедлил ход. В это время в коридорах не должно быть никакого движения. Он сам засиделся в библиотеке, забыв про время, и теперь возвращался в свои покои. Осторожно выглянул: двое стражников вели кого-то, женщину, взяв под локти. Вильям не мог рассмотреть – стражники закрывали обзор, но перед тем, как пропасть за поворотом, принц различил светлые волосы женщины. Ее повели в южное крыло – туда, где находился мемориал памяти жертвам репрессий темной Королевы. Белоснежка лично руководила всем. Эта идея, пусть и казалась ему очень благородной, но с практической стороны было неразумно отдавать место под…память. Мемориал памяти, движение близ которого было ограничено. Пока вся власть в ее руках – она вольна делать все, что захочет, но, когда он разделит правление… Кто была та женщина? Если пленная, то почему ее повели туда, а не в темницы? Вильям потер подбородок.

Спустя некоторое время со стороны вновь донеслись шаги – Белоснежка. Она шла по коридору белее смерти, была ранена, но не обращала внимание. Вильям захотел подбежать к ней, чтоб узнать, что случилось, но решил не показываться. Все это было слишком странно. Последнее время она вела себя еще более отчужденно, и он объяснял это волнением перед свадьбой, но, похоже, дело могло быть куда серьезнее.

Дождался, пока снова станет тихо и пошел в свои покои. Церемония – лишь формальность, по факту же, он мог требовать то, что по праву было его.

Белоснежка проснулась и резко встала на кровати. Огляделась: лежала в постели, в своей ночной сорочке, но не помнила, как дошла до комнаты и переоделась. Посмотрела на руку – перевязана.

- Я распорядился.

Услышала она голос. Эрик сидел в кресле напротив.

- Как ты узнал? – спросила Белоснежка хриплым ото сна голосом.

- О твоих ночных прогулках? Ведь я все еще командующий личной стражи Ее Величества.

- Думала, ты уехал уже, - безразлично.

Легла обратно.

- И оставил ребенка одного в оружейной лавке? Решил немного задержаться.

- Закончи свои дела и можешь быть свободен.

Эрик встал и сел на кровати, Белоснежка повернулась на другую сторону.

- Завершение моего главного дела зависит не от меня.

- Уйди, Эрик, я не в настроении.

Ожидала, что сейчас он встанет и уйдет, но он резко взял ее за плечо, и повернул лицом к себе.

- Ты хоть сама осознаешь, что делаешь? Понимаешь?

Только смотрела на него с удивлением и испугом.

- Так я и думал, - Охотник скривился. – Тебе это нравится, да? Когда с тобой так обращаются. Как с вещью.

Белоснежка отбросила одеяло и вскочила с кровати.

- Помни, с кем разговариваешь, Эрик! – гневно сказала она.

- А с кем я разговариваю? – так же повысил голос Охотник. – С королевой? Ну уже нет, я не вижу перед собой королеву. А вижу только запутавшуюся в себе девку, барахтающуюся в своих жалких проблемах, но не желающую искать выхода из них.

Белоснежка подошла к нему.

- Я не прав? Не наигралась еще в королеву? Иди и верни ей корону, ведь уже время.

Она замахнулась, чтоб дать ему пощечину, но Эрик задержал руку.

- Соберись наконец, - прорычал он. Белоснежка вырвалась. – Я никуда не поеду. По крайней мере, сейчас. Только боги знают, куда может завести такое правление.

Больше ничего не сказав, Охотник ушел.

Белоснежка стояла и смотрела на закрытую дверь. Гнев покинул ее, и теперь она упала на колени. Впервые она чувствовала себя поверженной, униженной. Эрик прав – на что она способна в таком состоянии? Станет не спасением, а новой погибелью. Она – королева, она больше не может думать только за ту несчастную пленную башни замка, она должна забыть о ней и раствориться в своих обязанностях. Больше нет Белоснежки. Не может быть.

Прошло несколько беспокойных дней. Дней с Вильямом. Ибо так нужно было – она должна привыкнуть к его обществу, должна воспринимать его, как продолжение себя, ведь у них общая цель и скоро они разделят бремя власти. Он никогда не был неприятен ей. Но она чувствовала, что никогда не сможет привыкнуть к нему. Никогда не сможет стать по-настоящему его.

- Ты готова? – учтиво спросил Вильям. – Ведь мы можем еще подождать.

- Нет. Королевству нужен король. Народ заслужил короля.

- Я не собираюсь стеснять тебя, - улыбнулся. Подошел ближе. – Лишь позволь мне быть ближе к тебе. Это все, что я прошу.

Наклонился. Белоснежка не отвернулась. Поцеловал ее, и она ответила на его поцелуй.

- Мне ты можешь верить, - прошептал Вильям.

- Спасибо.

Больше он ничего не требовал от нее. А ведь она еще ни разу не была с ним. Уже давно научилась не вздрагивать от его прикосновений, но ведь это не то, что лежать с ним в одной постели. Она…ни с кем еще не была близка так, как… Нет, боги, эти мысли нужно гнать.

Несколько дней. Белоснежка нашла решение. Но прошел еще один день, прежде чем она отважилась пойти.

Равенна принимала ванну. Первым желанием Белоснежки было сразу покинуть покои, но она сдержалась. Прошла к скамье, стараясь не смотреть на обнаженную женщину в воде.

- А я уже думала, ты не придешь, - Равенна намочила мочалку и протерла плечи. - Ведь ты сама говорила: у королевы слишком много забот.

- Я приняла решение о твоей дальнейшей судьбе.

Равенна вздохнула, чем сразу вернула внимание Белоснежки на себя. Но вздох ее вовсе не был связан с услышанными словами – Равенна только полностью окунулась в горячую воду, что принесло ей наслаждение.

- Прости, - поправила мокрые волосы. – Ты что-то сказала, я не расслышала.

- Я отправляю тебя в изгнание, Равенна, - холодно сказала Белоснежка. – Одна из наших колоний находится за северным морем, за одним из…

- Я знаю, где наша северная колония, - мягко перебила женщина.

Белоснежка ожидала другой реакции, но Равенна продолжала лежать в ванной, словно весь разговор не имеет к ней никакого отношения.

- К тебе будет приставлена стража, но ты сможешь передвигаться по острову почти свободно. Всем нужным тебя обеспечат.

- Благодарю, дорогая, но мне пока здесь вполне комфортно. К тому же, я хочу присутствовать на радостном событии.

Равенна встала. Вода заструилась по ее божественному телу. Белоснежка почувствовала, как упало ее сердце, упало куда-то к ногам и там осталось. Равенна была так же прекрасна, как и в первый день их встречи, как и в первый день заточения Белоснежки. Она ничуть не изменилась, старость не коснулась ее, но как такое возможно? Если проклятье пило из нее силы, если оно должно было уничтожить ее скоро после той битвы.

- Будь любезна, - улыбнулась Равенна, - подай мне полотенце.

- Возьми сама. Я не служанка тебе.

Равенна ступила на каменные плиты, оставляя следы, подошла к лавке и взяла полотенце. Пристально глядя на Белоснежку начала вытираться.

- Ты отправляешься завтра.

- Нет. Я же сказала: мне и здесь хорошо. Рядом с моей королевой.

Этот чуть насмешливый тон. Хочется крикнуть: я не твоя королева! Что-то глупое крикнуть, но ведь так нельзя. И нужно продержаться еще немного.

Равенна бросила полотенце обратно на лавку.

- И в этом власть королевы? Наступать себе на горло? Когда я правила, мои интересы были превыше всего, я для себя была превыше всего. А знаешь почему?

- Нет, - неосознанно шепчет Белоснежка.

- Потому что я была государством. Государство было мной. И мои интересы были его интересами. Поэтому оно процветало. Все придет в упадок, моя милая, потому что нынешняя королева не может разобраться в себе, как же она разберется во всем остальном? Чего ты на самом деле хочешь, Белоснежка? Скажи мне.

- Ты отправляешься завтра.

- Нет, это не ответ. Я дам тебе пример: _я хочу_ поцеловать тебя сейчас.

Равенна коснулась пальцами ее щеки, карие глаза встретились с зелеными.

- И что дальше? – чуть слышно спросила Белоснежка. – Ты не изменишься. Ничего не изменится.

- Так ли тебе нужно, чтоб я менялась?

Ее губы мягкие, всегда горячие, быть может от того огня, что горит в ней. Ее губы горькие, они всегда оставляют вкус горечи. Всегда заставляют хотеть большего, мечтать о ее прикосновении.

Равенна прерывает поцелуй, шепчет на ухо:

- Чего ты на самом деле хочешь?

«Целовать тебя. Касаться…Не отпускать тебя».

- Вернись ко мне с ответом. У меня достаточно времени, чтобы ждать.

Равенна наклоняется, чтоб снова поцеловать ее, но на полпути останавливается и уходит в покои. Белоснежка проводит ее взглядом.

Она не может вести этот бой. Зачем? Если она не желает победы в нем. Быть может, пора смириться и принять все, как данность. Сидя в своей келье в самой высокой башни замка, Белоснежка мечтала освободиться, отомстить, вернуть то, что принадлежало ей по праву. Что ж, она получила все, что хотела. Разом все. Забыла пожелать лишь одного – быть готовой, когда это все придет к ней. Забыла подумать и о людях, что будут рядом с ней – пусть они и близки ей, но о полном доверии не может быть речи. Вильям слишком далек от нее, и иногда Белоснежка думала, что именно то, что он должен стать королем и отдаляет их друг от друга, вместо того, чтоб связывать. А Эрик…Эрику она могла бы довериться, но он не поймет, его мир слишком целостный, чтоб впускать в себя ее сомнения. Так Белоснежка и осталась одна. И, если так и дальше будет продолжаться, долго она не выдержит.

Подписывала бумаги, говорила с советниками, уставшая шла в главный зал, принимать людей. Они все смотрели на нее с благоговением, благодарили – они все еще могли прийти только, чтоб сказать, как много она сделала, как это важно и что у их детей появилось будущее. Благодарили ее со слезами на глазах, а у Белоснежки разрывалось сердце от несоответствия того, что они говорят реальному положению дел. Они склоняли головы перед ней, ведь она освободила их от тирана, но этот самый тиран только сегодня утром целовал ее; они говорили, что молятся за нее, что победила жестокую Королеву, что ее чистота победила зло, боги, ведь они не знают, как в моменты отчаянья, она желает отдать всю себя. «Потому что я – не государство, потому что я – до сих пор заключенная башни замка, но никак не королева».

Сколько нежности было в этом поцелуе. Королева никогда не была столь нежна. Всегда столько жестокости, боли, грубых ласк, что Белоснежка начинала сомневаться, а может ли быть иначе? Может. Но что будет дальше? Будущего нет. Она выйдет замуж за Вильяма, зачнет ребенка, подарит наследника. Возможно, ее ждет судьба ее матери – передаст всю власть мужу, а сама останется не более чем символом свободы, спасительницей, чистой девой. И в один день она умрет, так же тихо, как жила, не оставив по себе ничего кроме сына. Никто не напишет ее историю, тем более никто не узнает, скольким она пожертвовала. Лишь такое будущее есть – не принадлежащее ей.

Белоснежка бросила камень в пруд. Подняла взгляд от воды и увидела Эрика – смотрел на нее, изучая. Теперь он даже не говорит с ней, а просто смотрит, следит, он не ждет от нее ошибок, а пытается понять, что же у Белоснежки на уме. Дни проходят, и время ведет себя абсолютно непредсказуемо: Белоснежка не может им распоряжаться, она постоянно где-то не успевает, а где-то его вдруг появляется слишком много, чтоб утомлять ее мыслями, но время летит к тому дню, когда начнется новый этап в жизни королевы и ее королевства.

Уже совсем скоро.


	5. Chapter 5

В этот день все так же, как и тогда, словно боги на небе все подстроили. И она не может освободиться от мысли, что история повторяется, что ее заставляют делать все то же. Будто бы никто ничего не помнит, а потому и не осознает, что совершает все то же, что и в тот день. В какой-то момент Белоснежке даже начинает казаться, что и платье имеет сходство с _ее_ подвенечным платьем. Прогоняет мысли. Этого просто не может быть.

И вот она уже идет по дорожке к алтарю. Как никогда прежде прекрасная, быть может и правда самая прекрасная на свете. И кажется, что позади так же идет маленькая девочка, и все почему-то смотрят именно на нее, когда должны смотреть на королеву. Столько людей вокруг. Прошлое и будущее соединяются в одной точке. Могла ли Белоснежка представить, что все так будет?

Ее мир не рушится, он только сотрясается в лихорадочном возбуждении, когда на вопрос она отвечает согласием. Так должно быть. Потом, выходя из зала под руку с Вильямом, она ищет глазами кого-то, кого не может здесь быть, но чувство, что есть, что смотрит и все видит.

Стоя поздно ночью в своих покоях, Белоснежка наливает в бокал немного вина и осушает одним глотком, наливает еще, но уже почти до краев и жадно пьет, словно воду. От третьего бокала ее останавливает только вошедший Вильям, и она с жалостью ставит на место графин и ждет, когда он подойдет. Раздевает ее медленно, Белоснежка все так же стоит спиной к нему. _«Твой отец был пьян в тот вечер. От него разило спиртным, как от грязного матроса»._ Вильям ни капли не выпил на празднестве, он трезв, чтоб иметь возможность насладиться каждой секундой этого вечера_. «Он силой хотел взять то, что, думал, принадлежит ему. Как вещь». _Вильям подводит ее к кровати, она ложится и он сразу оказывается на ней. Он не спешит, целует ее. Он не обращается с ней как с вещью. Белоснежка почти не отвечает на его ласки. Всегда может быть хуже, она говорит себе, что все могло быть хуже. Ей не неприятно, но ей это не нравится. Она не хочет его. Вильям неплохой любовник. _Наверно_ неплохой, но, если бы Белоснежка могла выбирать, предпочла бы грубость Эрика. Значит, она настолько больна. _«Чего ты на самом деле хочешь?»_. «Я хочу убежать и упасть к твоим ногам. И делай что хочешь. Черт побери, делай со мной, что хочешь!».

В ту ночь она так и не заснула. Вильям спал, а она лежала и не могла сомкнуть глаз. В ту ночь Белоснежка впервые осознала, что не хочет иметь детей, что сама эта мысль ввергает ее в уныние. Не сейчас, только не сейчас. Она уже живет с одной петлей на шее, но вторая ее точно убьет. И не от Вильяма. Боги, все, связанное с Вильямом казалось таким неправильным. Как быть женой собственного брата, как спать с собственным братом. И теперь она думала, может, был все-таки выход, а она не разглядела, быть может, было решение помимо очевидного.

Справится. Все всегда может быть хуже. Она еще не на самом дне, чтоб не иметь возможности выбраться.

Вильям поерзал, выбирая удобное положение, трон показался ему неудобным. Это, конечно, дань традиции, но он бы лучше приказал переделать его. В зале никого не было, и Вильям мог позволить себе вольную позу, мог привыкнуть, подумать о своих дальнейших действиях. Но это неудобство…как Белоснежка на нем сидит все время аудиенции? Прошла неделя, а он все еще не хотел ни с кем встречаться, впрочем, никто и не требовал, ведь это – их медовый месяц. Должен был быть. Вильям и сам не особо хотел покидать замок, но Белоснежка категорично отказалась. Она все также выполняла свои обязанности, правда теперь больше бывала с ним. Но Вильяму казалось, что это скорее было продиктовано нормами этикета, чем ее желанием. Это злило. И ее холодность в постели, словно она…старается, чтоб он ничего не заметил, но на самом деле ей все это неприятно. Вильям не давил, чувства к ней все еще жили в его сердце, и это все не могло не волновать его. О чем она думает? Чем живет? Он ничего не знал. Этот Охотник, она много говорит с ним? За последнее время Вильям не видел, чтоб они часто пересекались, но не мог так просто отказаться от своих подозрений. Ничего, это только дело времени.

Он встал с трона и решил пройтись. В зале тоже придется кое-что изменить…Неожиданно размышления заставили его вспомнить об одной вещи. Поспешил в комнату смотрителя. Безумная мысль, но зачем сразу отбрасывать ее.

- Чем могу быть Вам полезен? – мужчин преклонных лет почтительно поклонился.

- Вещи, Говард, вещи…прошлого правителя, мы избавились от них всех?

Мужчина ничуть не удивился.

- От большей части. Королева лично приказала.

- Значит, от большей…А где то, что уцелело?

- В подземных помещениях, мой король.

- Проведи.

Смотритель показал идти за ним. Мысль до конца не оформилась в голове Вильяма, он не хотел признавать, что именно хотел найти там. Спустились вниз, Говард зажег факел и продолжил вести дальше. Вильям поежился от холода и атмосферы подземелий, это место давило, на секунду представил, что было бы, если бы они не победили тогда – они бы просто сгнили заживо здесь. Но все обошлось. Белоснежка смогла… Впрочем, по правде, Вильяму не нравилось, что все заслуги приписывают королеве, не то, что бы это зависть говорила в нем, нет, но, далеко бы зашла Белоснежка, если бы их не было рядом? Сомнительно. Ни в коем случае не преуменьшал ее заслуги, но ведь это голые факты.

- Все здесь.

Смотритель вырвал его из мыслей, они стояли в просторном помещении, и свет факела освещал остатки мебели, сваленные в кучу книги, зеркала с наброшенными на них пыльными простынями…

- Это все принадлежало ей?

- Как я говорил: это только часть. Королева хотела вернуть замку тот облик, что был при короле Магнусе, поэтому многое уничтожили. Это же, - показал рукой, - сказала сохранить, как напоминание.

- Оставь меня, Говард, я найду дорогу.

Говард поклонился, зажег висевший здесь факел и ушел.

Вильям вдохнул холодный воздух. Значит, в этом всем – она. Вильям знал Равенну только по тому, что рассказывали люди, он рос на этих сказках. Она была тираном, зло, которое нужно было уничтожить – больше знать не нужно было. И только после ее смерти Вильям неожиданно для себя начал задумывать. Что это была за женщина, какой силой она обладала и какой красотой, если ей покорялись королевства, падали на колени, сдавались без единой капли крови. Он хотел бы встретиться с ней. Только мысли, они ничего плохого не сделают, к тому же она мертва – это не предательство. Посмотреть на нее. Какой всемогущей Королевой она была.

Прошел дальше, рассматривая предметы: старые свитки, сундуки – нет, не это он искал. О тиране нужно знать больше, чтоб не повторять его поступки. Как много знала Белоснежка? Они никогда не говорили об этом. Эти воспоминания были слишком болезненны для нее. Иногда Вильям представлял, какой была их последняя битва: Белоснежка представала перед ним отчаянной, заслепленной жаждой мщения за все эти годы заточения, за отца, Королева же всегда в воображении была холодной и расчетливой. Как же Белоснежка смогла победить? Значит, таково было решение судьбы.

Вильям остановился. Он не верил, что сможет найти, ведь это было бы логичнее уничтожить прежде всего. Перед ним стоял трон. Прекрасный трон с вырезанными воронами, с черным солнцем на высокой спинке. Он был не такой старинный, как тот, что в тронном зале, но имел историю, быть может, более богатую. Вильям дотронулся до гладкой поверхности. Странное чувство. Почему она не уничтожила его? Ее мотивы становятся все туманнее. Женщина, что сидела на нем, помнит ли он тепло ее тела? В нем дух ее.

Вильям положил факел. Ему хотелось сделать это, как хочется сделать что-то запрещенное, и как страшно от того. Прислушался, никто ли не идет, никто ли не следит – тихо. Повернулся, затаил дыхание и медленно опустился на трон. Первое чувство было, словно опустился под воду, но оно прошло, посидел несколько секунд, а затем отодвинулся ближе к спинке. Сел удобнее. Положил руки на деревянных воронов. Странно, ему было действительно удобно. На том троне он чувствовал себя чужаком, а от того казалось, что даже весь зал отказывается его принимать, здесь же – совсем иначе. Словно так и должно быть. Чувствовал власть. Ее чувствовала темная Королева? Тогда он понимал причины ее действий. Быть может, это только разыгравшееся воображение, но он вдруг начал осознавать, кем она на самом деле была и почему делала то, что делала. Потому что _могла_. И он так же хотел. Белоснежка слишком увлечена тем, чтоб не повторять пути Королевы, но зачем же отрицать все? Ведь мы могли бы кое-чему и у тирана поучиться. Вдруг Вильям вспомнил, как не так давно увидел женщину, которую вели куда-то стражники. Из-за свадьбы эти воспоминания приглушились, теперь же снова всплыли на поверхность, и он пуще прежнего захотел узнать, кем она была.

С видимым неудовольствием Вильям встал – нужно возвращаться. Бросил последний взгляд на трон. Вильям еще вернется сюда, конечно, это без сомнений.


	6. Chapter 6

Эрик поставил блок и отвлекся, его атаковали, но тщетно. Двое молодых солдат пытались пробить защиту, но не могли, Эрик вернул внимание на них и двумя ударами оттолкнул назад.

- Проработайте это движение.

Сказал им и бросил на землю учебный меч. Парни кивнули и начали работу в паре. Эрик пошел в направлении, где он видел Белоснежку. Вышел за стену территории замка и пошел дальше, пока не увидел одинокую фигуру на горной тропе. Не спешил, следя, куда пойдет. Белоснежка шла к обрыву, где уже слышалось безумие волн, Эрик видел, как она подошла почти к краю. Сердце остановилось, но она отошла. Просто стала, обхватив себя руками. Подошел к ней и стал рядом.

- Ты никогда не оставишь меня в покое, да, Эрик?

Молчал.

Белоснежка сделала маленький шаг, стояла теперь у самого края. Сердце начало чаще стучать, кровь прилила к щекам. На уровне инстинктов – страх за жизнь. Но зачем отступать назад, если это и есть ее жизнь – то, как она живет последнее время, так не пора ли, наконец, побороть.

- Если я сделаю шаг…все закончится. Весь мир закончится вместе со мной. Это будет предательство? Или это будет та самая свобода, о которой я все еще продолжаю мечтать. Если я брошусь в это все, переступлю черту – что тогда будет?

Эрик дотронулся рукой до ее спины. Белоснежка поборола желание закрыть глаза. Если он и есть тот, кто удерживает ее от падения…Ему хочется доверять, но он же не поймет, все, что он может, это быть рядом. Эрик водит рукой по ее спине. С ним не страшно, кажется, что он способен защитить ее от всего. Опускает руку ниже на талию, вторая же касается ее локтя. И в этот момент Белоснежка хочет повернуться к нему, чтоб почувствовать тепло объятий, затеряться в них, утонуть в его тепле, но не в холоде океана.

- Эрик…

Эрик толкает. Резко вперед, так, что она не удерживается. Сердце замирает, когда другой рукой он разворачивает ее лицом к себе, и Белоснежка оказывается в дюйме от обрыва. Только он удерживает ее. Под ногами крошится земля, его пальцы больно сжимают руку. Белоснежка задыхается от страха, пытается дотянуться до него, чтоб взобраться обратно, но Эрик не дает и отсекает все попытки. Внизу бушует океан, и его брызги долетают даже сюда.

- Эрик!

- Ты этого хотела? – жестко спрашивает он.

Его голос сливается со стихией, словно не он, а она спрашивает.

- Этого?! Все закончится, Белоснежка. Решай!

Попытки спастись…Не может.

- Нет!..

Наконец дотягивается до него, сжимает рубашку на груди мертвой хваткой, но все еще не может взобраться.

- Я все закончу за тебя. Решай!

- Эрик, нет!

Еще немного, и она сможет… Эрик на мгновенье отпускает руку, но подхватывает выше кисти.

- Потом я сломаю шею ей. Ты будешь свободна. И я буду свободен. Так решай же наконец!

Белоснежка перестает сопротивляться, быть может, он прав. И он сделает то, на что у нее никогда бы не хватило духу. Рваные клочки жизни в ее голове – воспоминания, мысли, чувства. Отец, вот она принцесса, она смеется, отец играет с ней, он говорит, что однажды она станет королевой.

День, когда чужестранка впервые вошла в замок. День свадьбы и странное предчувствие. Белоснежка бежит к отцу, ей плохо, она хочет увидеть его, чтоб он успокоил, она забегает в королевские покои…

Плачет, кричит во все горло, захлебывается рыданиями, но никто не приходит, чтоб успокоить. Улыбка, _ее_ улыбка. Что-то говорит, но Белоснежка видит только движение губ. Келья, заточение.

Дни сменяются ночами. Так долго…нет, в одно мгновенье. Она взрослеет. Она входит в тот возраст, когда ее же красота становится самым жестоким испытанием. Королева приходит к ней. Ее ласки, ее удовольствие, ее мольбы, что сливаются со стонами. Покорение, страх, ненависть и желание. То, что никогда не должно было случиться.

Надежда. Она так быстро решается на побег. Королева следит за ней, Королева все всегда знает. Белоснежка не может избавиться от чувства, что за ней неотрывно следят. Она хочет вернуться назад.

Битва. Зал. Огонь. Непобеда. Никогда. Никогда бы не смогла. Никогда не хотела.

Белоснежка-королева. Чего ты на самом деле хочешь? Чего ты на самом деле…Чего хочешь…Что…Ответь.

- Я хочу жить, Эрик!

Смотрит ему в глаза. Он меняется в лице.

- Хочу жить!

Рывком прижимает ее к себе. Она дрожит, сердце бьется слишком часто. Она не знает, на каком свете находится, где реальность, а где продолжение сна. Стихия бушует, поглощает все звуки, и даже сердца уже не слышно. Эрик гладит ее по волосам. Белоснежка зажмуривает глаза. Когда он рядом.

Белоснежка уверенно шла по коридору. Сегодня она должна была принять послов, чтоб заключить серию договоров. Все было подготовлено, она лично проконтролировала все, не желая доверять кому бы то ни было столь серьезные вопросы. Теперь она шла в тронный зал, чтоб занять свое место. Рядом с Вильямом. Он должен быть ведущим в этом деле, но это только на словах, на деле же Белоснежка лучше разбиралась в этом. Боги, она не может привыкнуть разделять свои обязанности с ним. Вильяму это не нравится и, если так и дальше будет, он может стать слишком категоричным. Белоснежке не нужно с ним ссориться. Она должна как можно скорее выработать модель поведения с ним и расставить акценты.

Входит в зал. Все готово. Идет к трону. Вильяма еще нет. Она в мыслях о предстоящей встрече, но все они неожиданно развеиваются. Что-то не так, но не сразу понимает. Останавливается. Все переворачивается с ног на голову. Она не понимает, как такое возможно. На мгновенье Белоснежка начинает сомневаться в том, не спит ли – на возвышении стоят два трона. Один из них – ее отца, второй был сделан почти точной его копией, но вместо него теперь стоит…трон темной Королевы. Белоснежка стоит, не решаясь подойти. Она отказывается верить. Что это значит? Что происходит?

Дверь позади открывается, но она не слышит.

- Они скоро будут здесь.

Голос Вильяма. Проходит мимо нее, на голове корона.

- Что это, Вильям? – не глядя на него, показывает рукой на трон.

- Трон для короля.

Словно это само собой разумеется.

- Их встретили на должном уровне. Нам остается только ждать теперь.

- Вильям…

Проходит. Ведь это ошибка…Ведь он не может. Вильям садится на трон. Подзывает к себе помощника.

- Как ты можешь, Вильям?..

Не обращает на нее внимание. Белоснежка стоит, как завороженная смотрит на него. Из состояния транса ее выводит голос глашатая:

- Его Величество…

…Вильям принял высокопоставленных гостей, как подобало. Говорил, вел себя, подписывал соглашение – все, как подобало королю. У королевы практические не было роли на этой встрече. Он взял все на себя. После того, как все закончилось, она подошла к нему, чтоб получить объяснения, но Вильям лишь сухо ответил:

- Не мешай мне выполнять свои обязанности и про свои не забывай. А этот трон, - показал, - он теперь будет стоять здесь. Без вариантов, моя королева.

Вильям вежливо улыбнулся и покинул зал.

Пора было брать все в свои руки. Она думала, он и дальше будет сидеть изучать архивы? Нет, милая, не пристало королю копаться в бумагах, пока жена правит государством за него, не пристало. Теперь все изменится. Видят боги, он не хотел причинять ей неудобство, но, если она сама не желает идти на контакт, значит, так тому и быть. Год, может, больше, родится наследник, и она совсем отойдет от дел и займется тем, чем и другие королевы. Народ принимает его, не так радушно, конечно, как ее, но ведь Вильям пока не показал себя. Быть может, даже меньше, если она уже в себе носит дитя. Вильям помрачнел…Ничего, ничего, это все еще задевает, но ведь она никуда не денется от него уже и ей придется смириться. Впрочем, ничто не мешает ему взять то, что может взять на стороне, особенно, если жена в должной мере не удовлетворяет его потребностей.

Вильям свернул в конце коридора. Направлялся в южное крыло. За все это время он так ничего и не узнал про ту женщину, что видел однажды ночью. По правде, он не особо и искал, на время совершенно забыв про то, что видел. Этот ненужный Музей Памяти. Для кого он нужен? Этим тоже нужно будет заняться. Впереди уже видел стражников. «Да что там оберегать, кроме барахла?». Вильям шел, когда вдруг дорогу преградил Охотник.

- Тебе что-то надо? – недовольно спросил король.

- Обход.

Вильям молча обошел его и пошел дальше, но Охотник снова задержал его.

- Южное крыло сейчас закрыло.

- Это по какой же причине?

- Реорганизация. Новобранцы на испытательном сроке. Проходят учения.

Вильям скривился. С каждым днем этот человек испытывал его терпение все больше.

- Пусть проходят в другом месте.

- Это вопрос безопасности центрального объекта Вашего государства, мой король. Или Ваша прихоть на данный момент важнее?

Вильям посмотрел в его глаза, Эрик выдержал взгляд. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он развернулся и пошел обратно. Эрик разжал кулак. Все спокойно, опасность миновала. Как долго еще ему придется быть соучастником? Охранять _ее_. Черт бы побрал все это.

Когда Белоснежка зашла в место заключения, Равенна не обратила никакого внимания. Женщина сидела за столом и увлеченно переписывала что-то при свете двух свечей. Вокруг нее лежали многочисленные свитки и несколько старых книг. Белоснежка удивилась, подошла с боку и осторожно заглянула через плечо.

- Еще немного времени, дорогая.

Не отрываясь, молвила Равенна. В ветхом свитке, с которого она переписывала текст, было жизнеописание одного из старых правителей. Язык был древним, и Белоснежка не все могла разобрать, но Равенна, похоже, не испытывала трудностей. Переписывала в книгу, четверть которой уже была исписана.

- Тебе стоит нанять лучшего архивариуса. Нынешний не справляется со своими обязанностями и не следит за состоянием важных документов. Да и Вам, моя королева, - Равенна поставила точку и повернулась к ней, - стоило бы прочесть несколько трудов. Или Вы так уверены в своей непогрешимости?

Белоснежка посмотрела на раскрытые книги, взяла в руки один из свитков, но тут же положила обратно.

- Тебе это доставляет удовольствие, да? Ждешь, когда я совершу ошибку?

Равенна молча наблюдала за ней. Белоснежка криво улыбнулась:

- Я уже совершила больше ошибок, чем ты могла бы заметить. Не скрывай радости, Равенна, я же знаю, мои страдания приносят тебе счастье.

Белоснежка подошла к кровати и легла почти у самого края. Она слишком устала. Как странно, это – самое опасное место во всем замке, но именно здесь она чувствует, как проблемы отступают на задний план, она становится кем-то другим, а может, наоборот собой. Странно…нет, быть может, закономерно. Равенна задула свечи. Белоснежка почувствовала, как она легла на кровать рядом с ней.

- Не так должно быть, милая, - услышала шепот. – Не так.

Белоснежка закрыла глаза. Усталость поработила ее. Не было ни страха, ни смущения – ничего, только желание быть здесь. Уснуть. И все неважно. Пока у нее еще осталась хоть какая-то власть.

Она проснулась от холода ранним утром, когда солнце еще не начало свой путь по небу. Лежала на кровати все в том же платье. Несколько секунд смотрела перед собой на заваленный книгами и свитками стол, когда вдруг пришло осознание того, где она находится. Повернулась на другую сторону и увидела спящую женщину. Равенна лежала под одеялом, положив поверх него руку. Белоснежке отобрало дыхание от того, что она видела. Как тогда, когда она впервые посмотрела на Равенну не как на тирана и убийцу, а как на прекрасную женщину, равной по красоте которой нет и не было на этой земле. Равенна, что лежала с ней в одной постели. Утро, и ночью не было ничего, за что бы Белоснежка винила себя, ничего не было. Она вспомнила, как каждый раз после прихода Королевы сгорала в огне стыда и презрения к себе – за то, что позволила, не противилась, за то, что сама хотела этого, сама желала извращенной ласки, жестких, грубых прикосновений и поцелуев, от которых ныли губы. Хотела, ненавидела себя за то, какой слабой она делает ее, за послушание. Этой ночью ничего не было, но, быть может, она все еще спит. А если нет… Что будет дальше?

Белоснежка придвинулась ближе. Нужно было идти, идти, как можно быстрее, пока о ней никто не спросил. Но она наклонилась. Опустила барьеры - поцеловала. А когда открыла глаза, встретилась взглядом с зелеными. Равенна смотрела изучающее, ждала следующего шага, и Белоснежка не смогла противиться, наклонилась снова, но, едва коснувшись губ, спрятала лицо в ее шее.

- Тебе нельзя верить, - сказала с горечью.

- Не верь.

Равенна гладила ее по длинным черным волосам.

- Все это – твои планы. Ты хочешь власти, не меня.

Белоснежка подняла голову, чтоб посмотреть на нее: все так же молода, ни следа старости…Равенна убрала прядь волос с ее лица:

- У каждого есть своя роль. В спектакле жизни наши реплики идут одна за другой. Разве ты еще не поняла?

Она поцеловала Белоснежку. Ее руки с легкостью освободили ее от одежды. Зная тепло ее тела под своей рукой, зная ее вкус. Была ее и не ее теперь. Уже не собственность, но еще не равная. Чего она смогла достигнуть за это время, ее маленькая девочка. Целуя ее и забываясь в ней, как никогда прежде, чувствуя ярость, что все изменилось и чувствуя радость, что именно так. Не понимая себя. Слыша ее тихие стоны, вспоминая, как просила ее о большем, но теперь не просит, только прижимается ближе, только дышит так часто, и Равенна чувствует, что сама даст то, что ей нужно, ведь после всего этого времени она сама не хочет играть в эти игры. Белоснежка сжимает простыни, закрывает глаза, она выгибается навстречу прикосновениям. Так долго…слишком долго. Она прижимает Равенну к себе, чтоб в поцелуе затерялся стон. Чувствует, как по щекам текут слезы, ведь это и есть счастье, ее безумное счастье. Только с этой женщиной.

За окном вставало солнце, и его лучи пронизывали покои. Белоснежка лежала на животе, обхватив руками подушку, щурилась от яркого света. Равенна выводила на ее спине узоры, чуть касаясь ногтями кожи.

- Причина все еще во мне, да? – сказала девушка. – Причина, по которой ты тогда не убила меня, по которой не убьешь даже, если вернешь себе все. Сердце, что бьется у меня в груди. Что дает жизнь не только мне. Но и тебе.

Равенна на мгновенье остановилась, но затем продолжила. Белоснежка перевернулась на спину.

- Я не отдам тебе корону, Равенна.

Она встала и начала одеваться. Через несколько минут Равенна осталась одна. Женщина прикоснулась пальцем к губам, которые еще горели, она усмехнулась. «Корона? Дорогая, мои амбиции могут подождать, пока здесь есть кое-что более важное. Пока здесь твое сердце». Нет, она не признается себе, что вся эта история приняла неожиданный оборот и что-то изменилось. Где-то внутри. Что-то, что заставило чувствовать и видеть все несколько иначе. Не признается.


	7. Chapter 7

Вильям ехали позади со своей охраной, он скривился, но поспешил вернуть себе непроницаемое выражение лица, ведь он среди людей, нельзя выставлять себя в плохом свете. Белоснежка впереди слезла с коня и ее тут же обступили несколько женщин, она улыбалась им и что-то говорила. Для них она все еще ангел на земле. Вильяму это не нравилось. Власть в его руках, он показал ей это уже, но, если его они просто слушаются, то за ней готовы пойти. Сколько прошло времени? За все эти месяцы он многого достиг, сидя на троне, но ее влияние все еще было ощутимым. Белоснежка. Женщина, вызывавшая в нем столько противоречивых чувств: обожание, презрение, отчаянье… порой все это превращалось в одну лишь ненависть. И этот ее шелудивый пес, что вечно с ней, которого Вильям никак не мог отшить от нее. Интересно, с ним она тоже? Конечно – Вильям сжал поводья - иначе зачем бы он ее покрывал? Это мерзко. Отдает себя этому мужлан, чтоб он верно хранил ее маленькую грязную тайну. Эрик, Эрик, твоя горячо любимая женушка не переворачивается в гробу за то, что ты делаешь?

Вначале это было шоком. Вильям отказывался верить в то, что это возможно. Жива. Она жива. Но он бы принял это, ведь всему можно найти объяснение и из всего можно извлечь выгоду, но то, что она так долго водила его за нос! Даже когда стал королем, еще долгое время не знал. Зачем она ей? Рабская психология. А он еще Охотника псом называл, когда она такая же – бежит к своей хозяйке, поджав хвост.

Как только он узнал, с того дня и пальцем ее не коснулся. Это было ниже его. Но…было другое. Ведь Вильям видел. Эти низменные желания, от которых он сам стал зависим. Боги, это раздражало, это вызывало презрение к себе большее, чем к ней. Когда он обнаружил тот потайной ход, когда впервые увидел их, стоя за стеной. Видя, как его Белоснежка, его жена, его королева отдается _ей_.

И сегодня он также стоял за стеной, ожидая, когда она придет. Но теперь все было иначе, теперь Вильям ловил себя на мысли, что Королева все больше завладевает его сознанием. Он думал о ней стоя там, за стеной и сидя в тронном зале, на ее троне. В первые дни он ненавидел ее, но теперь он ненавидел Белоснежку за то, что это она, а не он рядом с ней. Он желал Королеву.

Равенна распустила волосы, сидя на бедрах Белоснежки, она посмотрела перед собой, где висела картина королевской охоты, и Вильям почувствовал страх, что его раскроют. Равенна улыбнулась, словно зная, что он там, вернулась к Белоснежке. Словно разыгрывая перед ним представление.

Прошло еще несколько дней, прежде чем он решился прямо придти к ней. Когда Эрик был на охоте, а стража никак не могла воспрепятствовать без своего командующего. Вильям просто открыл дверь и зашел.

- Король? – Равенна вскинула бровь. – Думала, Вы посетите меня раньше. Впрочем, я всегда рада Вам.

Она даже не удивилась.

Вильям осмотрелся. Покои были просторными. Здесь она ни в чем не нуждалась, он подозревал, что ее даже выводят на прогулки.

- Ваша тайна раскрыта.

- Тайна? – Равенна усмехнулась. – Ваше Величество, признаться, я не знала, что была тайной.

- Это уже не важно, - натянуто улыбнулся.

Вильям не хотел показывать, но напряжение с каждой секундой становилось все сильнее.

- Вы примите меры?

- Нет. Пусть пока все остается как есть. А дальше…дальше посмотрим.

Отчего-то поклонился, хотя это она должна была засвидетельствовать свое почтение, и ушел. Зачем приходил к ней? Чтоб показать, что все знает? Или чтоб показать себя? Боги, она была прекрасна. Не хотел верить, не хотел поддаваться, ведь знал, что значит эта красота, но отрицать ее влияние на себя не мог. Что будет дальше? Расскажет Белоснежке? И эта проклятая связь оборвется. Да, Вильям хотел этого. Не хотел только одного – ждать, нетерпение, не присущее его натуре, вдруг взяло верх над ним. Действующая королева должна покинуть замок, пока Вильям не разберется со всем.

Белоснежка.

Проклятые боги, она сама виновата. Он не рад этому всему и это, тем более, не доставляет ему удовольствие, но ей стоило изначально больше доверять ему. Она считала его глупцом, думала, что сможет управлять им и что власть, которую ему дала, будет действенна лишь на бумаге. Не доверяла, играла за его спиной…она даже не смогла остаться чистой ради него – самая малость, остаться чистой для мужа, для друга. Так чего же она теперь ждет от него? Неужели он не достоин? Его чувства к ней…

Это ее вина.

- Вы хорошо выглядите, Ваше Величество.

- Благодарю. Погода располагает.

Эрик усмехнулся и налил еще чая в чашки. Они завтракали в саду. Это должен был быть деловой завтрак, но все бумаги были отложены уже после десяти минут. Он наслаждался ее обществом, тем, что была в хорошем расположении духа.

- Не только погода. Что-то изменилось за это время.

Белоснежка начала намазывать масло на хлеб:

- Я просто приняла то, что не могла изменить.

- Это решило проблему?

- Нет. Но стало легче.

- И что будет дальше?

Отложила нож и посмотрела на Охотника:

- А я не знаю, Эрик. Дальше я буду просто жить. Ты будешь со мной? Видишь, я собрала себя и могу держать ответ за свои поступки, можешь уже не беспокоиться за судьбу государства.

- Я повременю. Королеве еще могут потребоваться мои услуги.

- Я всегда ценила Ваши услуги и Ваш совет, командующий.

Эрик, улыбнувшись, чуть склонил голову. Иногда он думал, что это и есть его судьба – быть с ней. Чтобы защищать ее, что поэтому боги каждый раз оставляли его в живых. И он не хотел терять ее. Более того, Охотник снова начал бояться за ее жизнь. В те дни главной опасностью казалась _она_, но он справился с этим, в конце концов, он принял это, если Белоснежка принимала это. Не знал, куда все приведет, но ведь это была ее жизнь. Ее проклятая связь. В последнее время начал беспокоить Вильям. Их молчаливая война рисковала выйти на поверхность. Эрик наблюдал отношения между Белоснежкой и Вильямом, и ему совсем не нравилось то, что он видел. Вильям становился деспотичным, и Белоснежка не могла дать ему отпор, она только отдалялась туда, где он не мог ее достать. Нет, он не срывался, и никогда бы не поднял на нее руку, но его решения, то, как он обращался с данной ему властью. Белоснежка пыталась сохранить свои права, но, чем дальше, тем больше он отстранял ее от дел. В замке осталось достаточно людей, верных королеве, но, если даже люди Эрика, которых лично отбирал, постепенно начали переходить под крыло высшего правителя. Скоро тайна Белоснежки так же будет раскрыта. Но… Эрик задумался, ему все больше казалось, что Вильям _уже_ мог все знать.


	8. Chapter 8

Вильям налил вино в бокалы и подал один.

- Мой король продолжает совершать визиты инкогнито?

Вильям усмехнулся. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Больше не было напряжения, ведь он король и ему не присуще чувствовать неуверенность, даже здесь рядом с этой женщиной.

- Это только вопрос времени, миледи Равенна.

Равенна отпила вина и поставила бокал на стол. Ее развлекало, как Вильям держался с ней: он все еще не знал, как нужно себя вести, но он определенно не боялся ее, он что-то задумал, и Равенна хотела знать, что.

- Я была тайной королевы, теперь я тайна короля. Статус отнюдь не подобающий женщине благородного происхождения. Не унижайте меня, внесите определенность.

- Время, время еще не позволяет. Вам, как и мне, еще нужно подождать. И вознаграждение, - Вильям сделал паузу, - за терпение будет немалым.

Он подошел к ней, сидящей в кресле. Была в одном из своих темных платьев, не таком роскошном как у королевы, но смотрелось на нее великолепно. Прикоснулся к ее плечу, осторожно, касаясь лишь ткани и не оставляя следа тепла.

- Действующая королева все еще приходит к Вам?

Посмотрела на него, и на губах заиграла улыбка:

- Разве государь не знает обо всем, что творится в его замке?

- Вам нравится состоять в этой греховной связи?

- Королева Белоснежка использует данную ей власть для своих целей. Это поведение не подобает королеве.

- Но Вы не сопротивляетесь.

- А есть ли у меня выбор?

Вильям чуть сжал ее плечо, но сразу отпустил.

- Королева совершает слишком много необдуманных поступков. И мне все больше кажется, что эта ноша слишком тяжела для нее. Обязанности правителя отнимают слишком много сил, настолько, что ты просто перестаешь себе принадлежать. Но Вы же понимаете, о чем я говорю.

- Понимаю, милорд.

Равенна встала перед ним.

- Этим землям нужен сильным правитель, - сказал Вильям, глядя в ее глаза.

- И он у них есть.

- Но им также нужна достойная королева.

Провел пальцами по ее шее, Равенна чуть прикрыла глаза от этого прикосновения. Вильям зашел ей за спину и надел колье.

- Как знак моего расположения.

Соблазн был слишком велик, и он не удержался, чтоб не оставить на предплечье легкий поцелуй. Послышались шаги. Равенна повернулась – никого не было. Она взяла в руку колье, метал холодил шею, Равенна скривилась, резко потянула освобождая шею. Покрутила в руке, глядя, как камни переливались на свету: «Знак расположения? Мой господин, не стоило тебе этого делать. Не стоило». Подошла к комоду и достала из него легкий платок, который Белоснежка нечаянно обронила. Почувствовала знакомый запах. «Моя милая, ты сказала, что не отдашь мне корону? Глупая девочка, ведь тебя даже не спросят».

Белоснежка зашла в свои покои и вздрогну от неожиданности, когда увидела Вильяма, стоящего у окна. Было темно и ей стало не по себе. Вильям повернулся, не видела его лица – только силуэт. С недавних пор она начала избегать его общества. Что-то в нем изменилось: стал холоднее, жестче, в его отношении к ней появилось больше надменности, словно она всецело принадлежит ему и вся ее жизнь в его руках. Уверенность в своем окружении и до того была не прочной, теперь она таяла на глазах. И теперь все, что у нее оставалось… В ком она была уверена, потому что этот человек никогда не нарушал свои принципы и поступки его всегда были подкреплены мотивацией.

Королева.

Первое, что возникло при мысли о ней – не имя Равенна, но Королева. Словно Белоснежка снова вернулась в те времена. Нет, не вернулась, Королева была права – прошлое никогда не покидало стен этого замка, всегда было с ней, и настоящее есть ни что иное, как немного измененное прошлое. Белоснежка знала, чего ждать от нее, знала, чего желает она, но, быть может, за это время что-то изменилось? Между ними. Что-то новое появилось.

Вначале она отрицала это, ибо поверить – значить проиграть. «Просто…просто иллюзии. Ты ей нужна, она сама признала это, нужна, чтоб она оставалась живой. Жизнь… - Белоснежка горько засмеялась. – Одна жизнь на двоих. Одно сердце на двоих. Одна судьба». Иногда она начинала хотеть все вернуть назад, когда была определенность, когда было зло и было добро. Когда она сама была этим добром. Тогда были цели, хотелось бороться и было за что. Теперь она часто лежала без сна и думала, что было бы, если бы она все отдала. Предательство, за которое ей гореть в аду? Или…новое начало? Могли бы они вместе…Нет, это было слишком тяжело произнести. Предательство, это - предательство.

- Ты что-то хотел? – спросила Белоснежка, голос внезапно охрип.

- Поговорить.

- Я ждала тебя к ужину, но ты не пришел.

- Дела.

Дела, которые он скрывал от нее. К которым она потеряла доступ. Вначале Белоснежка стойко держалась, ведь он не имел права - учитывая все ее заслуги - так поступать, но то, что он делал…Она отступила, когда поняла, что, если Вильям чего-то хочет, он возьмет это и уже ничего не станет ему преградой. Ее Вильям. Быть может, это только ее вина, именно она допустила это, именно она была холодной, когда не стоило, скрывала и не доверяла ему. Быть может.

- На южных землях проблемы, - Вильям сел в кресло, теперь Белоснежка почти не видела его. – К ним нужно послать человека, который в курсе дел и который обладает доверием местных лордов. Я уже отдал распоряжение, ты едешь через несколько недель. Не беспокойся, я обеспечу охрану и все необходимое.

- О чем ты, Вильям?

Она не поняла сути слов. Отослать ее? Из замка? Он переходит все границы.

- Это займет не более полугода. И это в интересах…

- Мой ответ: нет, Вильям.

Вильям сделал вид, что задумался и, найдя решение, подошел к ней.

- Я хочу, чтоб ты поняла, - как можно мягче, - это решение не обсуждается. Если я говорю, ты, ты подчиняешься.

- Я все еще королева здесь.

- И народ благодарен тебе за это, но реальная власть находится в моих руках. Расположение фигур на доске изменилось.

- Что?

Белоснежка замерла, глядя на него. Что-то подобное она уже слышала. Так могла говорить Равенна. Теми же словами, с той же интонацией. Что же он делает? Сначала этот трон, теперь эти слова…Что он делает за ее спиной? Люди, с которыми он встречается, солдаты, которых набирает больше, чем нужно, если только не…

- Мое место здесь, - твердо.

Вильям взял ее руку в свои и нежно погладил.

- Нет, нет… - отрицательно покачал головой, а затем резко взял ее за подбородок так, что Белоснежка не поняла, что произошло. – Делай, - притягивая ее к себе, прошипел сквозь зубы, - делай то, что умеешь лучше всего – подчиняйся.

Отпустил. Белоснежка не удержалась на ногах.

- У тебя меньше месяца. Твой пес же, останется здесь. Я еще не решил, как с ним поступить.

Вильям ушел, хлопнув дверью. Белоснежка почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Он делал ее никем. Начиная с первой ночи и по сегодня. И теперь он и правда ни перед чем не остановится.

Белоснежка сжала руки в кулаки. «Ну уж нет. – Поднялась: - Нет. Нет, Вильям».


	9. Chapter 9

- Уже совсем скоро.

- И мой король сделает тайное явным?

- И больше ничего не станет между.

- Ничего.

Вильям довольно улыбнулся. За окном слуги готовили вещи к отъезду королевы. Все шло так, как было запланировано, и все очень скоро должно было закончиться. Он получит все, чего заслуживает. Вильям-король, Вильям-правитель. Он не ставил себя в ряд со всеми теми, кто был до него, особенно с Магнусом. Жалкий и недостойный Магнус, который не смог справиться с тем, что судьба подарила ему, поэтому он теперь гниет в земле, и жизнь его нужна была только для того, чтоб стать наставлением тому, кто будет после. Эта женщина коварна, она сильна и с ней нельзя быть слабым. За ней должен стоять мужчина, а не то подобие мужа. Вильям осознавал риск, он вынес уроки и был готов к тому, что ждет впереди. Он четка знал, чего хочет и как это получить. Она будет его. Она равная ему. А Белоснежка, Белоснежка просто должна тихо сойти с доски. Да, с ней нужно быть осторожным, с тем, чем она есть для народа. Но колесо уже запущено. Вильям трезво все взвешивает, он знает, что может сыграть и потерять почти все, но, в случае выигрыша – он получит гораздо, гораздо больше. И то, чего он добился за это время, дает ему чувство уверенности.

За окном темнеет. Всего несколько часов осталось подождать. Вильям берет в руки книгу, стараясь отвлечься, но лишь перелистывает страницы. Он делает обход замка, старается выглядеть равнодушным, как обычно, но волнение медленно сжигает его. Он думает о _ней_. Чем ближе к сроку, тем больше она поглощает его мысли. Ее прекрасное тело, сколько удовольствия оно может подарить. Его Королева. Истинная. Рожденная, чтобы править. Вместе с ним.

Минут медленно уходят с песком. Вильям сжимает поручни балкона, всматриваясь в темноту. Вдруг он слышит движение позади себя.

- Мой господин.

Голос скрипучий, неприятный. Позади него невысокая фигура сливается с тенью. Вильям не оборачивается.

- Говори.

- Все идет так, как вы сказали. Она уже там.

Минуты замирают. Вильям сильнее сжимает поручни, но легко отпускает, позволяя времени снова идти.

- Созывай людей.

Вильям идет твердым шагом по коридору замка. За ним – двое советников, стража идет следом.

- Ведь это измена, мой король, - говорит один из мужчин, и в голосе его нотки волнения. – Если Ваши предположения окажутся верны…

- Закон для всех, - добавляя горечи в слова. – И я молю богов, чтоб оказался неправ.

Южное крыло. Стражники, они все еще верны командующему личной стражи, становятся стеной.

- Именем короля!

Говорит советник. Стражники теряются, они не уверены, но продолжают стоять. Тогда Вильям кивком отдает приказ. Перед его ногами появляются пятна крови. Он наблюдает и не чувствует ни капли сожаления. Это длится недолго. Уже скоро путь свободен. Вильям думает об Эрике и мысленно воздает хвалу богам, что Охотник не встретился им. Но это грустная ирония – когда пес больше всего нужен своей хозяйке…не сидит ли он в таверне с компанией пары кружек эля? Что так похоже на него.

Несколько секунд.

Запретная дверь.

Один из стражников толкает ее, но не поддается. Тогда двое начинают выламывать ее. Советники смотрят на короля. Они неуверенны. Они не знают, что впереди и как должны относиться к этому. Вильям молча смотрит. Губы плотно сжаты. Он бледен. Наконец, дверь поддается.

Где же…где же она?!

Белоснежка сидит на кровати. Плечи обнажены. Она сморит на них с удивлением, которое сменяется страхом. Равенна стоит перед ней. Вильям не может сфокусировать взгляд, он видит только Белоснежку. Все расплывается и набирает четкость в ней.

- Это измена!

Кричит Вильям, но голос его неожиданно слаб.

- Вы это видите?!

Белоснежка пытается закрыться. Она смотрит на Равенну, и губы Королевы искривляются в презрительной усмешке.

- Нет!

Белоснежка вскакивает с кровати и вжимается в стену.

- Нет!

- Именем короля, я свидетельствую…

- Предательство…

Это невозможно. Она смотрит на Вильяма – в его взгляде торжество. Вот и все. Она окончательно проиграла, ее окончательное поражение. Все предсказуемо. Сердце бешено бьется. Не может трезво мыслить, не может дать отчет. Так все и должно было закончиться. Она хочет плакать и смеяться одновременно, навзрыд, теряя рассудок. Тело больше не может сдерживать то, что рвет его изнутри. Ее ничтожная жизнь. Все закончится…

Они что-то говорят. Негромко, но скоро об этом прокричат на все королевство. Каждый узнает о предательстве той, которой безоговорочно верили. Ее покроют позором, и отец там, на небесах, никогда не примет ее к себе. Никто не разберется. Перечеркнуть все, что было.

Белоснежка сползает по стене, она закрывает глаза, готовая к тому, что будет. Она не слышит, как кто-то прорывается сквозь стражу, не видит, как на лице Вильяма появляется тревога. Стражники из комнаты бегут в коридор. Доносится бешеный крик, не человека, но зверя.

Вильям сжимает кулак. Все выходит из-под контроля. Смотрит на Белоснежку и видит в ней причину, безумная мысль появляется в голове – вырвать с корнем, уничтожить. Тогда он идет к ней. Белоснежка открывает глаза и смотрит на него с каким-то нетерпением в глазах, она словно чего-то ждет от него, нет страха, только вызов – она вызывает его на последний бой. «Ты плохо выбираешь себе друзей». Идет.

- Мой король.

Равенна возникает перед ним.

Она довольна, и он хочет разделить с ней это чувство восторга, что охватывает ее, но еще рано.

- Мой король.

Потому что она за ней. Потому что там, в коридоре, зверь рвет его стражу и времени так мало. Вильям отстраняет Равенну. В одном шаге. Он тянется за мечом, но в ножнах пусто. Мгновенье растягивается. Он медленно поворачивается.

Воздух покидает легкие Белоснежки, и она начинает задыхаться. Вильям стоит перед ним. Тишину, что вдруг завладела всем, прорезает хруст. Из груди Вильяма появляется окровавленное лезвие. Равенна прижимается к его спине, берет за волосы и говорит на ухо:

- Потому что ты захотел то, что не принадлежало тебе.

Вильям падает на колени. В глазах стекленеет неверие. Белоснежка поднимается. Все в тумане, но он начинает постепенно рассеиваться. Когда в покои вдруг врывается окровавленный Охотник. Он такой же, каким увидела его впервые – ничего не изменилось, он горит в огне, тело напряжено, взгляд безумца. Белоснежка смотрит на Равенну, она понимает, что та хочет сделать и останавливает ее:

- Равенна, нет!

- Белоснежка.

Охотник тяжело дышит. Он замечает тело Вильяма. Белоснежка подходит к нему.

- Что?.. Что ты…

Гладит по щеке, шепчет что-то успокаивающее.

- Тише, Эрик.

Эрик чувствует непомерную тяжесть. Ее прикосновение забирает силы, пытается сопротивляться, но не может. Глаза закрываются.

- Тише…

Все опускается во тьму.

Одетая во все черное, Белоснежка сидела на троне своего отца. Послы приносили ей свои соболезнование. Королева скорбела о смерти мужа, и все королевство скорбело вместе с ней. Прошла неделя, но раны были все еще свежи.

- Оставьте меня.

Приказала Белоснежка, когда последний гость был принят. Зал опустел.

Эрик…Ее дорогой Эрик. Он покинул эти земли. Без слов. Без прощаний. Так нужно было. Его жизнь сохранена. Ведь он знал, знал, что все будет так, знал, какую роль во всем этом сыграет. И, если бы все можно было изменить… _В корне_, ничего бы не поменялось. Она принимает это, она смирится, как смирится и с другими вещами. Найдет выход, способ. Ведь теперь все на своих местах. Как должно быть.

- Вы хорошо держитесь, моя королева.

Рука легла на ее плечо.

- Это тяжелое время для всего королевства, - молвила Белоснежка. – И я благодарна за Вашу поддержку.

- Разве могло быть иначе?

На трон рядом опустилась женщина с безукоризненно заплетенными светлыми волосами, увенчанными короной.

- Это и есть та точка, к которой я должна была придти, да? – Белоснежка смотрела в окно. – Это и есть две стороны медали. Жизнь и смерть в одночасье. Твоя девочка выросла, Равенна. Не пожалей об этом.

- Моя девочка там, где должна быть, - Равенна усмехнулась.

Солнце клонилось к закату. Небо становилось ярко багровым.

- Ты достигла своего. – Белоснежка разделяет ее усмешку: - Моя Королева.


End file.
